Mezclando mundos
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Ha causa de un hechizo provocado por Jango y Fullbody, el grupo de los Mugiwara y otros grupos, serán enviados al mundo de Naruto, pero tendran una historia nueva en el,¿Podrán hallar la manera de recordar quienes son y volver a su mundo? es un LuNa NOTA
1. Chapter 1

**Mezclando mundos.**

Je, este fic, será un fic corto crossover de One Piece y Naruto, je, simplemente se me ocurrió la idea de... ¿Que pasaría si por algún motivo, los piratas del sombrero de paja se entremezclaran con los ninjas y pues... haber que opinan.

Prologo:

Un pequeño bote de la marina se encontraba navegando a la deriva en el Gran Line. En su interior, dos marines bastante maltrechos miraban al cielo como buscando una respuesta.

¡Capitana Hina! ¡Por que nos despidió!- gritaba uno algo joven y de cabello gris corto, además de poseer unos nudillos metálicos, el otro, que tenía cabellos largos y unos lentes en forma de corazón le miro con calma.

Todo es por culpa de esos malditos mugiwara, esa manera de humillarnos fue tan patética que la Capitana se decepciono de nosotros Fullbody- dijo el hombre, Fullbody le miro asintiendo.

¡Si! ¡Tienes razón Jango! ¡Ah, pero ya verán esos mugiwara, juro que hallare la manera de desquitarme de ellos!- dijo Fullbody enfadado.

Eh mira, una isla- dijo Jango mientras que apuntaba en dirección a una isla a lo lejos.

Bien, vamos para allá- dijo Fullbody.

Ambos desembarcaron y vieron como la isla parecía estar desierta con excepción de una pequeña casa a lo lejos, ambos marines se acercaron a ella, al entrar vieron a un viejo que se encontraba mirando un caldero.

Eh, hola, somos marines y necesitamos comida- dijo Jango acercándose.

Pasen, los esperaba- dijo el viejo, ambos le miraron extrañados.

¿Nos esperaba?- dijo Fullbody mientras que el viejo les sonreía

Claro, yo sé de sus problemas y quiero ayudarlos- dijo el viejo, mas Jango y Fullbody ya se habían dado la vuelta y se dirigían a la salida -¡Hey no me ignoren!- dijo el viejo enfadado.

Unos minutos después.

A ver, déjame ver si te entendí bien, tu eres un poderoso brujo y con tu magia planeas ayudarnos a vengarnos de Monkey D. Luffy , ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- dijo Fullbody.

Exacto- dijo el anciano sonriendo.

¿Y por que nos habrías de ayudar?- dijo Jango con desconfianza.

Bueno... yo tengo mis motivos, además, si aceptan, puedo hacer que cierta capitana les acepte de nuevo- dijo el anciano, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, ambos le sujetaron las manos.

¡Puede contar con nosotros!- dijeron al unísono.

El viejo sonrío, pero lo que ninguno de los dos pelmazos noto, es que les lanzo una mirada maliciosa.

Mas tarde.

¡Ya esta todo lista aquí!- dijo Fullbody en una esquina.

¡Aquí también!- dijo Jango en otra esquina.

El viejo asintió mientras que se paraba en el centro de un circulo con distintas inscripciones escritas en él.

Bien, empezare el ritual- dijo el anciano, mientras que empezaba a decir una serie de palabras en un idioma extraño, de pronto una luz envolvió al anciano, Jango y Fullbody solo miraban con expectación al viejo, según él, el hechizo que tenía planeado lanzar enviaría a los mugiwara a una dimensión paralela, y para que no intentaran volver, haría que se mezclaran con ese mundo de tal manera que creerían que habían vivido toda su vida allí...

...Un plan perfecto si no se tomaba en cuenta de un pequeño defecto de él, y es que el recuerdo de sus mundos se hallaría en ellos, si alguno lograba descifrarlo, entonces podrían hallar un medio para volver, aun así el viejo no se preocupaba.

¡Wow!- exclamaron Jango y Fullbody al ver como una luz salía del viejo y se dirigía al mar.

¡Si, ya esta hecho! ¡Y ahora sin los mugiwara estorbando, podré dominar al mundo!- dijo el viejo riendo como loco.

¡Si! ¡Dominar el mundo! ¿Eh?- dijeron ambos al ver al viejo reír.

Hey Fullbody.

¿qué pasa Jango?

Creo que ya la regamos.

Si y bastante- dijo Fullbody.

¡Je! ¡No se preocupen, no solo me he deshecho de los mugiwara, sino que también me he deshecho de aquellos que me causarían problemas!- dijo el viejo riendo.

Si, ya la regamos- dijo Fullbody, de pronto a ambos se les ocurrió lo mismo.

Un momento, si dijo que se deshizo de todos los que les causarían problemas- dijo Jango.

¡La capitana Hina!- dijo Fullbody asustado, Jango le miro igual.

¡PERO QUE HEMOS HECHO!- dijeron ambos mientras que lloraban a moco tendido.

Continuara.

Bien, un minific que planeo con no mas de unos 10 o 14 capítulos, ha, olvide mencionarlo, es un Nami/Luffy, y alguna que otra pareja que se me ocurra, ahora bien, este pequeño crossover me llego a la mente cuando se corrió el rumor del OVA conjunto de One Piece y Naruto, pues como no se hizo, al menos hice este para alegrarme el día.

Este fic lo dedico kaizoku ou16, a Halane, a Chibi Rukia, a Claudia 1542, a hana123 y a Arken Strife.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Mezclando mundos.**

Capitulo 1:

NOTA: al final explicare las cosas confusas que pasaran en este capitulo.

"Un joven veía a un adulto pelirrojo que llevaba un sombrero de paja, al hombre le faltaba un brazo y miraba al joven sonriendo, el niño le miraba con enfado y entonces dijo: ¡_Te prometo que tendré algún día mi propio grupo de piratas y serán mucho mejores que el tuyo!_ El hombre le miro sonriendo al igual que los demás, entonces se quito el sombrero de paja y se lo coloco en la cabeza mientras que el niño lloraba: _Entonces, te dejare esto y espero que me lo regreses cuando seas todo un pirata_"

Un muchacho de cabellos morenos despertó y se incorporo en su cama, la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿Qué era lo que había soñado? Ya llevaba varios días así y no le gustaba... además de eso, al menos una vez a la semana, le parecía que la vida que vivía no era la verdadera, que era otra la vida que el debía vivir.

¡Abuelo! ¡Tengo hambre!- dijo el joven acercándose a una vieja y destartalada cocina, mientras que se ponía un sombrero de paja, pero solo sonrió apenado -¡Je, si se me había olvidado que me independice!- dijo el chico sonriendo.

FLASHBACK

¡Y AHORA TE LARGAS DE AQUÍ A BUSCARTE UNA VIDA!- decía un hombre viejo idéntico al joven.

Anda abuelo, ¿Por qué?- dijo el chico.

Por que ya es hora de que independices y busques tus sueños- decía el viejo con algo mas de calma.

Anda, si solo quieres correrme para que hagas tus fiestas locas con tus amigas- dijo el chico con calma.

¡ESO A TI TE IMPORTA UN CARAJO! ¡AHORA VETE A LA CASA QUE ESTA CERCA DE KONOHA Y HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS CON TU VIDA PEQUEÑO INÚTIL!- dijo el viejo.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Je, bueno, que se le puede hacer, al menos no me dejo en la calle- dijo mientras que sacaba de un viejo refrigerador un trozo de carne -¡Ha, que tengo que comprar carne!- dijo pero recordó que no tenía dinero.

Oh ¡Y ahora que hago! ¡Ha ya sé!- dijo mientras que sacaba una carta que había recibido apenas llegar a su nueva casa.

"Inscripciones abiertas para la academia ninja de la Villa Oculta de Konoha"

Si, ahora que lo pienso eso es como el ejercito, tal vez sea bueno intentarlo, aunque no creo que sea tan interesante como el ser un pirata, pero al menos es algo- dijo el chico mientras que llenaba la hoja de inscripción.

Nombre: Monkey D. Luffy

Edad: 15

Estado civil: Soltero.

Familiares: Monkey D. Dragón (padre desaparecido), Monkey D. Garpp (Abuelo), Ace D. Portugas (Hermano, desaparecido)

Objetivos: ¡Ser el rey de los piratas...!

Luffy se detuvo, ¿Por qué había escrito eso? A él le gustaban los piratas, pero nunca había pensado en volverse uno.

Es raro... Bueno, ¡No importa, vamos a terminar de llenarlo y nos dirigimos a Konoha, chance y veo la manera de hacernos de algo de dinero!- dijo Luffy contento mientras que terminaba de llenar el formulario, pero por algún motivo no borro lo de ser el Rey de los Piratas.

Konoha era un sitió agradable, aunque por algún motivo, se sentía fuera de lugar, como si no perteneciera allí, de pronto se imagino un lugar cerca de la playa, bares y casas de madera con un toque costeño... pero sus pensamientos se cortaron al ver a una chica pelirroja que estaba sentada en una fuente mientras que leía un papel.

Luffy se quedo paralizado, esa chica le llamaba enormemente la atención, y no solo era por su hermoso pero algo rudo rostro, o su cuerpo, bastante bien proporcionado, si no que parecía conocerla, de pronto, una palabra le llego a la mente _"Olas, como la ola que esta en el mar"_, pensó el joven que llevaba el sombrero de paja.

En la fuente, la chica pelirroja leía el formulario de la academia con aburrición, ella había pertenecido a una banda de ladrones bastante escurridiza, pero jamás se había sentido a gusto con ellos, no había química, y en mas de una ocasión habían tratado de mecerle mano, pero siempre los contuvo, la joven recordó como los habían capturado algunos ninjas de Konoha, pero uno de ellos, un tal Kakashi, se había percatado de sus habilidades y le ofreció un trato, si ella se convertía en una kunoichi, le perdonaría los cargos.

Al no quedar de otra ella acepto, Kakashi le dio a la semana un formulario y le dijo que lo llenara... más ella tenía sus dudas, ser ninja no le interesaba... y más por un recurrente sueño en el cual se veía a sí misma con unas ropas extrañamente familiares, y para nada parecidas a las que había visto, al lado de una bandera que tenía una calavera con un sombrero de paja.

En esas andaba que no noto que alguien se le acercaba, por lo mientras empezó a llenar el formulario.

Nombre: Nami (al no tener apellido, Kakashi se ofreció a ser su tutor y cederle su apellido)

Edad: 16.

Estado civil: Soltera.

Familiares: padres desconocidos, Hatake Kakashi (Tutor)

Objetivos: Crear un mapa de todo el mundo...

Se detuvo al ver una sombra, y se percato de que un chico moreno con un sombrero de paja miraba sonriendo el formulario, ella solo se levanto de golpe.

¡Hey tu! ¡Que crees que haces mirando lo que los demás escriben!- dijo Nami molesta, pero el chico solo empezó a reír.

¡Anda si no es para tanto eh Nami!- dijo Luffy riendo, ella solo le miro con sorpresa.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto Nami,

Pues lo has escrito en el papel- dijo Luffy con calma, Nami se sonrojo apenada, pero de pronto, al ver al chico, sintió una sensación de familiaridad y confianza.

¿Te conozco de algún lado? Tu cara se me hace familiar- dijo Nami con extrañeza.

Bueno, lo mismo digo... ha por cierto mi nombre es Monkey D... –dijo él, pero de pronto ella se le adelanto.

...Luffy- dijo Nami de pronto.

¡Anda la osa! ¡Si ya te lo sabías!- dijo Luffy riendo, de pronto Nami se extraño, él jamás le había dicho su nombre, pero ella lo supo sin más –He, que veo que quieres ser ninja- dijo Luffy mirando el formulario.

Nah, que va, lo hago solo para que me levante los cargos- dijo Nami con calma, por algún motivo se sentía con mucha confianza al chico.

¿Cargos?- pregunto Luffy extrañado.

Je, pues ante ti tienes a la mejor ladrona de todo este condenado país, además de ser la mas sexy- dijo Nami con orgullo, Luffy le miro con calma para luego empezar a reír.

¡Anda que me caes bien! ¡Hey quieres ser mi Nakama!- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Nami le miro extrañada, y algo sonrojada, esa palabra... le hacía sentir algo, como si hubiera influido en su vida.

¿Qué...dijiste? –pregunto Nami, Luffy entonces se sintió apenado.

¡Ah, pues que si querías ser mi amiga!- dijo Luffy componiendo la frase, Nami le miro de reojo y sonrió.

¿Por qué no? Te vez agradable, además, por ese formulario veo que también vas a entrar a la academia- dijo Nami mientras que tomaba el formulario de Luffy este solo se puso las manos en la nuca.

La verdad es que no me interesa mucho, eso de tener que andar obedeciendo ordenes y tener que matar por deseos de algún rico inútil no me agrada mucho, prefiero la libertad- dijo Luffy con calma.

Si, yo también... ¿Y es por eso que quieres ser el Rey de los Piratas?- dijo Nami con una sonrisa. Luffy se sonrojo levemente, pero sonrío.

Algo así... es que debe de ser increíble navegar por el océano sintiendo el viento en tu rostro- dijo Luffy mirando al cielo –La libertad debe de ser hermosa... además de buscar los grandes tesoros.

Si- dijo Nami mientras que miraba al cielo a su lado, de pronto, unas frases les llegaron a las mentes de ambos.

El One Piece... Gold D. Roger- dijeron ambos al unísono.

¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Nami extrañada.

No lo sé, pero tal vez en algún momento lo sabremos- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Bueno, ¿Nos vamos a entregar estos formularios?- dijo Nami sonriendo, Luffy asintió mientras que ambos se iban, pero por algún motivo se sentían felices de encontrarse, como si supieran que podían confiar el uno en el otro, pese a que apenas se acababan de conocer...

...O quizás no sea así

Continuara.

En si, este fic tenía que ser de comedia, pero por algún motivo me salió así, en fin, no planeo que sea muy largo, como verán, es una historia extraña, pero tratare de resumirles un poco el asunto... como recordaran en el prologo, Jango y Fullbody hicieron un trato con un viejo hechicero para deshacerse de Luffy y compañía, pero el hechicero decidió desaparecer a todos los que podrían causarle problemas, por lo que no duden en que verán por ahí a algunos extras aparte de los mugiwara, ahora bien, el hechizo les creo una vida en el mundo de Naruto, pero ellos tienen algunos recuerdos de su verdadera vida a manera de sueños y... lo demás lo contare más adelante.

Por cierto, habrá un miembro de la tripulación que lo sabrá todo y también meteré a personajes de Naruto (Es obvio verdad).

Suerte


	3. Capitulo 2

**Mezclando mundos.**

Capitulo 2:

Así que no sabes nadar- dijo Nami mientras que miraba a Luffy con calma.

Si, soy plomo en el agua, aunque eso no es todo, cuando estoy en el mar, si llego a ser cubierto por el me debilito por completo- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

Es extraño, ¿A que crees que se deba?- preguntó Nami extrañada.

Quizás a la habilidad tan rara que tengo de nacimiento- respondió Luffy.

¿Habilidad extraña? ¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Nami intrigada.

Pues ah... –dijo Luffy pero en ese momento entro un hombre al salón donde se darían las clases –Luego te cuento- dijo Luffy con calma.

Vale- respondió Nami mientras que un hombre joven con una cicatriz en el rostro se paraba frente a todos.

(Nota: aunque sé que en Naruto los ninjas empiezan con la academia desde muy niños, aquí Nami y Luffy están en una clase especial para aquellos que sean mayores de 14 años y deseen convertirse en ninjas, por cierto, ya pasaron algunos días.)

Hola jóvenes, mi nombre es Umino Iruka, y me encargare de darles el debido asesoramiento para comprobar cuantos de ustedes pueden llegar a ser ninjas de elite- dijo Iruka mientras que saludaba al grupo –Bien, creo que lo primero es lo primero, así que, ¿Por qué no se empiezan a presentar?

Y así los estudiantes empezaron a presentarse uno por uno, diciendo sus nombres, gustos, lo que les desagradaba y algunos de ellos sus sueños, hasta que llego el turno de Luffy y Nami.

¡Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy, me gusta la carne y mi sombrero, me disgusta la gente que desea borrar los sueños de los demás y sueño ser el Rey de los piratas!- gritó Luffy, todos los estudiantes empezaron a reírse, incluso Iruka no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque Nami solo se puso la mano en la cara apenada.

Je, es un sueño interesante Luffy, pero recuerda que aquí se estudia para ser Ninja, no pirata- dijo Iruka sonriendo, Luffy solo se río levemente mientras que se sentaba.

Mi nombre es Nami... Kakashi Nami- dijo Nami apenada por ese apellido –Me gustan las mandarinas, los mapas pero sobre todo ¡EL DINERO! Y me desagradan las personas abusivas, así como los pervertidos, y mi sueño... pues deseo crear un mapa de todo el mundo- dijo Nami apenada.

Vaya, un sueño interesante... Nami ¿Estas relacionada de alguna manera con Hatake Kakashi?- pregunto Iruka interesado.

Él es mi tutor- dijo Nami algo mas calmada, aunque noto que desde hacía un rato algunos estudiantes cuchicheaban a sus espaldas.

¿Oíste eso?- dijo una chica.

Si, que sueños tan ridículos, mira que querer ser un pirata, je, ni los niños sueñan con eso, y la otra, si quiere hacer mapas se hubiera vuelto cartógrafa mejor- dijo un chico.

Hey ustedes, ¿Tienen algún problema con nosotros?- dijo Nami molesta volteando a verles, pero ambos chicos solo le miraron de manera despectiva.

¿Oíste algo Hiroto?- dijo la chica de manera burlona.

Debe haber sido algún insecto Mayumi, no le hagas caso- dijo Hiroto.

¡Serán!- dijo Nami molesta, pero en eso la mano de Luffy se poso en su hombro.

Tranquila Nami, ya luego arreglaremos cuentas- dijo Luffy, Nami le miro con sorpresa, pero noto que el rostro de Luffy se veía algo sombreado, estaba enfadado, lo sabía, aunque no sabía como lo sabía pero lo sabía (valga la redundancia)

La clase dio inicio sin mas incidentes, se les explicaron cosas como los jutsus, las bases del genjutsu, ninjitsu y Taijutsu, pero aunque Nami parecía entender, para Luffy resulto en extremo aburrido, aunque lo que mas le molestaba a Nami, era que esos tales Hiroto y Mayumi parecían tener un gran don para esos temas.

Al final del día...

Je, fue divertido- decía Hiroto sonriendo.

Si, ¿Viste las caras que hacía esa chica? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡A sí! ¡Nami!- dijo Mayumi riéndose.

Si, parecía que iba a saltarnos encima, je, aparte de tener sueños infantiles es una salvaje- dijo Hiroto riéndose.

Si, ¿Y viste a su compañero? Ese sombrero de paja era horrendo- dijo Mayumi riéndose, de pronto vio a una pareja enfrente de ellos.

Vaya, vaya, pero si son el piratita y la cartógrafa, ¿Qué los trae por aquí- dijo Hiroto de manera burlona.

Nada que te sea de interés niño- dijo Nami con seriedad, Mayumi solo les sonrió de manera maliciosa.

Anda, ¿No me digas que los niñitos están enfadados por unas bromitas? Ha, pero que inmaduros- dijo Mayumi burlona.

Nami les miro con enfado, pero Luffy solo se acomodo el sombrero.

Veo que les gusta hablar mucho, pero no los veo dispuestos a defender sus posiciones- dijo Luffy con seriedad.

¡Ja! ¡Eso si fue gracioso! ¡El par que no pudo ni siquiera hacer los jutsus mas simples nos retan!- dijo Hiroto riéndose.

¡Si, es para morirse!- dijo Mayumi con unas risas mayores, Nami solo les miro fijamente.

¿Y eso que? Aunque no lo hallamos conseguido, sé que podemos patearles el trasero en cualquier momento par de niñatos insolentes- dijo Nami enfadada, Hiroto y Mayumi se callaron mientras que Luffy sonreía levemente.

Hiroto...- dijo Mayumi con seriedad.

Si lo sé, es hora de darles una buena lección para que sepan quien manda aquí- dijo Hiroto mientras que ambos se acercaban a Nami y Luffy con expresiones de superioridad, uno de los estudiantes vio lo que pasaba y paso lo inevitable.

¡PELEA!- grito, y en un instante ya todos los estudiantes que aun quedaban hicieron un circulo alrededor de ellos.

Je, Hiroto no hay que ser tan bruscos, solo démosles con la suficiente fuerza para que aprendan a no molestar- dijo Mayumi, Hiroto asintió sonriendo.

Nami, ¿Estas lista?- dijo Luffy con calma, Nami solo sonrío.

Siempre- dijo Nami mientras que sacaba tres tubos de entre sus ropas, Mayumi y Hiroto les miraron con calma.

¿Así que planes pelear con esos tubitos? Je, veo que eres una novata en esto, Hiroto, yo me encargo de ella, tu hazte cargo de su novio- dijo Mayumi, Hiroto asintió mientras que Nami y Luffy les miraban con seriedad.

¡Hey chicos! ¡Alto no se puede pelear aq...! –dijo Iruka saliendo del salón, pero alguien le sujeto el hombro, Iruka le miro con sorpresa -¡Tu!

Déjalos... hay algo en esos dos que me ha llamado fuertemente la atención, estoy seguro que podran enfrentarlos sin problemas- dijo la persona, Iruka solo fruncióel ceño.

No lo sé, Hiroto y Mayumi recibieron algo de entrenamiento ninja antes de venir aquí y poseen unas habilidades natas para los jutsus... no creo que Nami y Luffy puedan contra ellos- dijo Iruka preocupado.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer niñita?- dijo Mayumi mientras miraba a Nami, que había empezado a hacer girar dos de los tubos mientras que sonreía.

El tiempo que habrá esta noche es templado, pero este siempre puede empeorar y terminar en tormenta- dijo Nami de pronto, todos le miraron extrañados.

¿De que rayos hablas?- dijo Mayumi con molestia, Nami le sonrío.

Dark Cloud Tempo- dijo Nami mientras que dejaba de mover los tubos y levantaba uno de ellos –Espero que te gusten los rayos- dijo Nami, entonces uno de los estudiantes miro el cielo y se quedo boquiabierto.

¡Miren! ¡Esa enorme nube no estaba antes!- dijo el chico, todos miraron al cielo y entonces Nami sonrío.

¡Tunder Lance Tempo!- exclamo Nami mientras que de la nube salía un potente rayo que impactaba a Mayumi, esta solo grito con dolor y se desplomo en el suelo.

¡Mayumi!- gritó Hiroto asustado -¡Maldita! ¡Qué le has hecho!

Hey, tu eres mi oponente- dijo Luffy, Hiroto le miro con sorpresa y vió como la cara de Luffy tenía una mueca de enfado –Y por cierto, no vuelvas a llamar "maldita" a Nami.

¡Infeliz!- dijo Hiroto mientras que empezaba a hacer sellos, pero entonces Luffy solo impulso su brazo hacia atrás... alargándose.

¡Su brazo!- dijo un estudiante.

¡Kami que se ha estirado!- dijo otro.

Iruka y el otro individuo miraron igual de asombrados que los demás, pero Nami solo le miro con calma, lo único que le sorprendía, era que no estaba sorprendida por ver esa habilidad.

"Es como si la hubiese visto antes"- pensó Nami, Hiroto no completo sus sellos, miraba a Luffy asombrado, pero este último solo sonrío.

¡GOMU... GOMU NO... PISTOL!- exclamo Luffy mientras que su brazo lanzaba un tremendo puñetazo se impactaba contra Hiroto, este, al estar asombrado, no pudo evitar recibir el impacto de lleno estampándose contra un árbol.

El brazo de Luffy por lo mientras volvía a la normalidad mientras que los estudiantes les miraban con miedo.

Oigan, ¿Los mataron?- preguntó un estudiante asustado.

No, el rayo solo la aturdió, se despertara en unas horas con un tremendo dolor de cabeza- dijo Nami señalando a Mayumi.

Si, además, no le pegue tan fuerte, je, despertara en un rato... ¿Nos vamos Nami?- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Nami asintió mientras que ambos se retiraban, el resto de los estudiantes solo les miraron mientras que les abrían el paso con un cierto respeto... y es que no cualquiera hacía lo que ellos habían hecho sin usar sellos o Genjutsus.

Iruka solo miraba con asombro mientras que un par de alumnos auxiliaban a Hiroto y Mayumi.

Eso no me lo esperaba- dijo el otro hombre, Iruka asintió.

¿Qué piensas hacer Kakashi?- dijo Iruka mientras que Kakashi salía de la sombra y se le acercaba.

La verdad no lo sé, pero creo que estaría bien que se unieran a ese chico de la otra clase... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Aquel que tiene un don Nato para las espadas?- preguntó Kakashi.

Roronoa Zoro- dijo Iruka, Kakashi asintió mientras que ambos miraban el ya ahora, despejado campo de batalla.

Si, creo que podría ser una buena idea- dijo Iruka con calma –Aunque no creo que puedan hacer jutsus, esas técnicas considero que serán suficientes para que se gradúen en muy poco tiempo.

Si, y aun falta ver que mas sorpresas guardan- dijo Kakashi.

Continuara.

Un capitulo cortito, como notaran, ya mencione a Zoro, el también anda por allí, ya aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo, por allí, veré la manera de meter a Ussop, a Vivi (que me cae muy bien y por eso la meto) y a Robin.

Sanji, Chopper y Franky aparecerán mas tarde, además de que planeo que Luffy y Nami conozcan a Naruto y compañía, haber como me queda.


	4. Nota del autor

**Mezclando mundos.**

Nota:

A causa de que no me da el tiempo suficiente para explicar la historia completa de los personajes de One Piece en el fic, pues les voy a ir poniendo notas conforme vayan apareciendo.

Aquí van los primeros.

Luffy: En este mundo tiene 15 años, ha vivido toda su vida con su abuelo (según recuerda él) desde pequeño posee el poder de ser un hombre de goma, y constantemente es aquejado por sueños que le muestran una bandera pirata con un sombrero pirata, además de soñar con un hombre pelirrojo al que le falta un brazo (ya se imaginaran quien), también llega a soñar con un grupo de personas por las que siente un gran apreció.

Su mayor tesoro sigue siendo su sombrero de paja, pero al estar en el mundo de Naruto, ahora es mas espabilado y empieza a pensar en chicas de vez en cuando (aunque no al grado de Sanji)

Nami: Tiene 16 años, su apariencia es la misma que tenía en la saga de Arlong, ha estado sola desde niña, aunque ella sabe que tuvo una madre y una hermana (puesto que Nojiko no era un riesgo, no fue trasladada al mundo ninja), sobrevivió como ladrona, constantemente tiene sueños referentes a un sombrero de paja y al mar, el Perfect Clima Tact lo ha tenido consigo desde siempre, pero sabe que un amigo se lo dio, aunque no sabe quien.

Aunque su principal interés no ha cambiado y es... ¡El Dinero! Pero eso podría cambiar ahora que se ha encontrado con Luffy...

Este es solo el inició, en cuanto aparezcan más personajes, iré colocando otras notas explicativas para que no tenga que andar explicando durante el fic.

Suerte y pronto subo el siguiente.


	5. Capitulo 3 o era 4

**Mezclando mundos.**

Capitulo 3:

Los días pasaron, Hiroto y Mayumi volvieron a la academia un par de días después del incidente, al volver esperaban encontrarse con una serie de abusos o burlas por parte de Luffy y Nami, pero para su sorpresa, estos ya habían dado por zanjado el incidente y... la actitud de Luffy les hizo darse cuenta de que ellos habían sido los del error.

Iruka no perdió de vista a la pareja formada por Luffy y Nami, ambos resultaban interesantes, ya que si bien no podían realizar el jutsu mas simple, pese a que Nami se había aprendido los sellos a gran velocidad, sus habilidades "naturales" les hacían perfectos para ser ninjas.

Además de ello, Iruka se sorprendió al notar como ambos se habían vuelto amigos de Mayumi y Hiroto.

6 meses después.

(Nota: al ser una clase especial, terminaron en poco tiempo, puesto que muchos ya tenían aptitudes para ser ninjas)

Bien, ya hemos llegado al final de este curso especial, me agrada saber que todos los que en este momento se encuentran en este salón han conseguido graduarse como Genins- dijo Iruka sonriendo, varios de los estudiantes aplaudieron y otros aclamaron.

Vaya, estos seis meses pasaron muy rápido- dijo Nami sonriendo.

Si, je, aun recuerdo la paliza que nos metieron el primer día- dijo Mayumi sonriendo.

¡Anda que eso quedo en el pasado! ¡Ahora ya somos amigos!- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Si, aunque, aun estoy impresionado por tus habilidades, no siempre se conoce a alguien que es completamente de goma Luffy- dijo Hiroto sonriendo.

Bien chicos, entonces diré sus nombres para que pasen a recoger sus protectores que los identificaran como ninjas- dijo Iruka mientras que empezaba a nombrar a los alumnos.

¿Y como va todo con Kakashi sensei? ¿Has tenido que golpearle de nuevo?- preguntó Mayumi a Nami, esta solo suspiro.

Mira que puede llegar a ser pesado, ¿Has leído alguna vez ese libro que siempre lleva consigo? Dios, con razón parece estar safado la mayor parte del tiempo, si esa lectura es para pervertidos- dijo Nami molesta, Luffy le miro.

Pero al menos ya no intenta espiarte en el baño, ¿Verdad?- dijo Luffy, Nami le sonrío.

No, ya no, y no creo que lo intente de nuevo- dijo Nami mientras que hacía tronar sus nudillos.

Ja, jamás imagine que el famoso copi ninja fuese a ser tan fácilmente apaleado por ti Nami – dijo Mayumi sonriendo.

Je, así aprenderá a no andar tentando a su suerte... ¡Ha te hablan Hiroto!- dijo Nami mientras que el aludido iba a por su banda.

Cuando todos hubieron recibido sus protectores de Konoha, Iruka les miro sonriendo mientras que se ponía al frente.

Entonces muchachos, a partir de este momento son Genins, mañana deberán de presentarse para ver con que profesor Jounin deberán de trabajar- dijo Iruka -¡Los veré a todos mañana!

Ya en la salida.

¿Y que piensan hacer chicos?- preguntó Hiroto.

Vamos a comer algo por allí, ¿Vienen?- preguntó Nami sonriendo, pero Mayumi negó con la cabeza.

No, Hiroto me va a llevar al parque, ¿Verdad?- dijo Mayumi guiñándole el ojo a Hiroto, este pareció captar el mensaje.

¡Claro! ¡Si es que hay un par de cosas de las que debemos de hablar!- dijo Hiroto, Nami les miro con malicia.

Anda, si, se los creo, bueno, entonces nos veremos mañana- dijo Nami y entonces les miro maliciosa –Suerte con su cita.

¡No es una cita!- dijeron ambos al unísono, Nami solo se río.

Bien Luffy, nos vamos- dijo Nami.

¡Si, vamos por carne!- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Luffy, ¿Podrías dejar de pensar en carne?- dijo Nami molesta mientras qué Luffy solo hacía un puchero molesto.

Va, mira que pensar que íbamos a una cita- dijo Mayumi molesta.

Si, si a leguas se nota que ellos son los que se traen ganas, mira que solo se separan para ir al baño- dijo Hiroto.

Por cierto, ¿Ya te enteraste con quien van a hacer equipo ellos?- dijo Mayumi con calma.

Según recuerdo, parece ser que es con un chico de otra clase... creo que se llama Roronoa, no lo recuerdo bien, pero parece ser que es un espadachín- dijo Hiroto.

Bueno ya lo sabremos mañana, por ahora ¡Quiero un helado!- dijo Mayumi sonriendo, Hiroto solo suspiro.

Si mira que ha veces puedes ser tan cría- dijo Hiroto sonriendo..

Mientras, con Nami y Luffy.

¿Y adonde vamos entonces Nami?- preguntó Luffy.

Bueno, me han comentado que el Ichiraku es un muy buen restaurante de ramen, además de bastante económico- dijo Nami, Luffy solo le miro de reojo.

Siempre pensando en el dinero- dijo Luffy por lo bajo.

Ambos llegaron al Ichiraku y entonces vieron con algo de sorpresa a un joven de cabellos rubios con una montaña de platos a su lado.

¡Ah pasen, pasen! –dijo el dueño mientras que ambos entraban.

He ha, hola, eh... –dijo Nami algo nerviosa al ver al chico que comía como desesperado el tazón de ramen.

¡Hey viejo! ¡Un par de tazones de ramen aquí!- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

¡Trabajando!- dijo el dueño, Luffy entonces miro al chico rubio, este le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad.

¡Hola1- dijo Luffy saludándole, el chico sonrío.

Que tal- dijo el chico, Nami solo les miro y al ver al chico rubio, algo en sus ojos azules le hizo recordar a Luffy... y es que en esos ojos se podía ver una cierta inocencia, además de un aire de emoción por la vida.

¡¿Hey esta bueno?!- pregunto Luffy, el chico sonrío de manera zorruna.

¡Anda que el ramen de Ichiraku es el mejor de todo el mundo! ¡A por cierto, soy Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

¡Monkey D. Luffy! ¡Y ella es Nami!- dijo Luffy mientras que señalaba a Nami.

Un placer- dijo Nami sonriendo.

¡El ramen esta listo! –dijo el dueño sirviéndoles.

¡Otro más aquí viejo!- dijo Naruto.

¿Otro? ¡Pero si ya incluso superaste tu record Naruto!- dijo el dueño riendo.

Se ve que te gusta... ¡Delicioso!- dijo Nami sonriendo.

Gracias señorita, siempre es agradable escuchar esas palabras de una señorita tan bella- dijo el dueño.

Ande si no es para tanto- dijo Nami con falsa modestia, Luffy por lo mientras ya había dado cuenta de su plató y empezaba a robarse un poco del tazón de Nami –Luffy... quita tus manos de allí o será lo último que harás en tu vida.

¡Anda Nami! ¡Si solo es un poco!- dijo Luffy, Nami solo le miro.

Bien, te dejare, ¡Pero quedara en tu cuenta!- dijo Nami con malicia, Luffy solo sudo frío mientras que se alejaba del plato.

Eh, no mejor dejémoslo así- dijo Luffy, el dueño solo se río.

¡Anda si se ve que tu y tu novia se llevan muy bien chico!- dijo el Dueño, Nami se sonrojo mientras que Luffy solo suspiraba.

¡No somos novios!- dijo Nami sonrojada.

Je, ustedes son graciosos- dijo Naruto mirándoles.

Je, y no sabes cuanto- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

¡Tu no te enorgullezcas! –dijo Nami mientras que le soltaba un coscorrón, Naruto solo empezó a reírse.

Si, sin duda son graciosos- dijo Naruto mientras que seguía comiendo su ramen.

Al día siguiente.

Varios de los nuevos genins ya habían formado sus grupos, algunos alegres de que les tocase juntos y otros algo recelosos al ver que los unían con algunos de la otra clase.

Equipo 9, Mayumi Hamasaki, Hiroto Matsumoto y Genji Karasuma- dijo Iruka, los aludidos se unieron mientras que Iruka decía el nombre del Jounin a cargo.

Vaya, que bueno que no los separaron- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Si, mira que esa parejita esta siempre junta, sería muy cruel separarlos- dijo Nami de manera maliciosa, aunque tanto Mayumi como Hiroto les escucharón.

¡Que no somos pareja!- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Bien, bien, ahora el equipo 10, Hatake Nami- dijo Iruka, Nami solo se levanto.

Bueno, ya empezó- dijo Nami sonriendo.

Monkey D. Luffy- dijo Iruka.

¡Bien, estamos en el mismo equipo!- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Je, ¿Y ahora cual es la parejita feliz por estar junta?- dijo Mayumi maliciosa, Nami solo se sonrojo levemente.

...Y Roronoa Zoro... – dijo Iruka, Nami y Luffy solo se miraron extrañados y vieron a una esquina donde se veía a un joven vestido de azul, a diferencia de los demás, no usaba las sandalias ninjas, si no que mas bien, empleaba una especie de botas, además de llevar tres espadas en el cinto, el joven de cabellos verdes les miro con seriedad.

Se ve rudo- dijo un estudiante.

¿Así que el es ese prodigio con las espadas?- dijo Mayumi.

Si, Roronoa Zoro, aunque no puede hacer ningún jutsu o genjutsu, su habilidad con las espadas hizo que ni siquiera los maestros de Konoha se le pudieran comparar- dijo Hiroto con seriedad.

Nami... ¿Tu también lo notaste?- preguntó Luffy.

Si... es igual que contigo, siento como si lo conociera ya- dijo Nami con seriedad.

Zoro les miro y camino hacia ellos, Nami y Luffy le miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

¿Así que ustedes son Nami y Luffy? Un placer, aunque creo que ya nos conocíamos- dijo Zoro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bien, su profesor será Mitarashi Anko- dijo Iruka sonriendo y siguió diciendo los nombres de los grupos.

Al final.

Bien, mañana temprano se presentaran con sus profesores, ¡Qué pasen un buen día!- dijo Iruka mientras que salía del lugar.

Vaya, nos toco una mujer, eso es bueno- dijo Nami sonriendo.

¡Espero que sea entretenida!- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Zoro les miro mientras que se acercaba.

¿Así que seremos compañeros? Bueno chicos, si vamos a trabajar juntos será mejor conocernos bien- dijo Zoro con calma.

¡Bien, eso será entretenido! Pero antes ¡Vamos a comer!- dijo Luffy, Nami le miro con pena, pero Zoro sonrío.

Si, es como si los conociera de antes- dijo Zoro sonriendo.

En la oficina de la Hokage.

¿Estos son los resultados de los nuevos genins?- pregunto Tsunade mientras que revisaba los papeles.

Así es Hokage sama, la verdad es que esos tres me han sorprendido, pese a su incapacidad para usar habilidades ninjas son sumamente fuertes, es más, jamás había visto a alguien que pudiese usar tres espadas- dijo Iruka sonriendo.

Si, aunque ese chico de goma es quien me llama la atención, ¿Monkey D. Luffy? Que nombre tan raro- dijo Tsunade mirando el perfil de Luffy.

He Tsunade sama, ¿Por qué eligió a Anko para ser su encargada? La verdad es que considero que hubiera sido mejor un Jounin enfocado en el Taijutsu- dijo Iruka preocupado.

Ella solo les vigilara, no lo sé, pero algo me dice que... – decía Tsunade pero la aparición de Kakashi le interrumpió.

Hola, disculpen la tardanza, pero es que me secuestraron unos extraterrestres y luego salve al mundo de una invasión alienígena- dijo Kakashi, Iruka y Tsunade solo le miraron con pena.

Kakashi... cada día inventas pretextos mas estúpidos- dijo Tsunade frotándose la sien.

Kakashi, ¿Por qué simplemente no dices que Nami volvió a apalearte por espiarla mientras que se bañaba?- dijo Iruka.

¡Hey que solo fue una vez y fue un accidente!- dijo Kakashi.

Si, pues no es lo que ella me dijo, de todos modos, creo que debería de continuar Tsunade sama- dijo Iruka.

Bien, Kakashi, te llame para que apoyaras a Anko con la vigilancia del grupo nuevo, allí donde esta Nami- dijo Tsunade, Kakashi solo le miro con sorpresa.

¡Pero Hokage sama, ya tengo bastante con Naruto, Sakura y Sai! Además, si me les acerco capaza que Luffy me mata- dijo Kakashi, lo último por lo bajo.

¡Ja! ¡Así que era cierto! – dijo Iruka riendo.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Tsunade extrañada.

Simplemente que Luffy le amenazo con darle la paliza de su vida si se enteraba que volvía a espiar a Nami... y por tu expresión me imagino que ya lo volviste a hacer- dijo Iruka sonriendo, Kakashi solo le miro con odió.

Buen, esa será una buena lección para ti, además tómalo como una misión, Naruto, Sakura y Sai te apoyarán, si lo deseas también puedes pedirle ayuda a Yamato- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

¿Por qué tantos Tsunade sama?- preguntó Iruka extrañado.

En realidad es para probarlos, no lo sé pero siento que ellos serán muy útiles en un futuro muy próximo- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

En otro lugar.

Una hermosa chica de cabello azul caminaba tratando de pasar desapercibida por una calle, entonces entro a un cuarto en donde alguien puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Es bueno ver que aceptaste mi invitación- dijo una voz masculina de manera cariñosa.

Hey tranquilo, no tengo mucho tiempo- Dijo la chica sonriendo sonrojada.

Siempre hay tiempo para un beso al menos, ¿No es así Vivi?- dijo el hombre saliendo de las sombras, su cabello rubio cubría su ojo izquierdo, el chico llevaba un traje negro, la chica solo sonrío.

Sanji kun... –dijo Vivi sonriendo mientras que se le acercaba.

¡Vivi sama! ¡Vivi sama! ¡Donde se encuentra!- decía una voz, Vivi solo resoplo molesta.

Mi padrastro... rayos, debo irme Sanji kun, nos veremos después- dijo Vivi mientras que le daba un beso en la mejilla a Sanji y se iba.

Sanji se sujeto la mejilla mientras que sonreía.

Bueno, tal vez tengamos algo de tiempo durante el torneo de exhibición- dijo Sanji sonriendo mientras que encendía un cigarrillo.

Ah Sanji, tu siempre causando líos- dijo un chico de nariz larga entrando al lugar.

Ah Ussop, ¿Qué tal la vida?- dijo sonriendo.

Pues trabajando, que más, pronto será el torneo que organiza el señor feudal, al menos sería bueno que me ayudaras en vez de coquetear con la hijastra del señor feudal- dijo Ussop de manera maliciosa, Sanji solo suspiro.

Je, no me tengas celos amigo, además, ya bastante hago con ser el encargado de la alimentación de los ninjas que vendrán- dijo Sanji.

Bueno, solo espero que no la riegues empezando a coquetear con las kunoichi que vengan al torneo.

Por eso no te preocupes, voy en serio con Vivi... aunque espero que mi fuerza de voluntad no se doblegue- dijo Sanji con seriedad.

Eso espero viejo, eso espero.

Continuara.

Bien un capitulo más, ya aparecieron Zoro, Sanji, Ussop y Vivi, pronto pondré sus perfiles, en el siguiente capitulo espero poner a Robin, Chopper y a... ¡Crocodile! Si es que también me cae muy bien, aunque podría poner a Enel o a Smoker, además de a Tashigui, aunque eso lo deciden ustedes, por cierto, si se preguntan por que puse una relación entre Vivi y Sanji, pues, es que me gusta mas como se ve ella con él que con Khoza, que no me cae mal, pero me cae mejor Sanji. Por cierto, los personajes de Naruto son los de la versión mas avanzada del manga, por lo que habrán spoilers del manga de Naruto, además, si desean ver a alguna pareja de esa serie, pues acepto propuestas.

Suerte.


	6. Nota del autor 2

**Mezclando mundos.**

Personajes 2:

Roronoa Zoro: Tiene 16 años en este mundo, sus ropas son similares a las que empleaba de niño en el dojo de Kuina, solo que adaptadas a un joven de su edad. Desde pequeño se ha entrenado para ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, poseyendo una habilidad casi invencible, tiene sueños recurrente en los que aparece un barco con una bandera de una calavera con un sombrero de paja, además de un chico que siempre sonríe y... a una mujer de ojos azules y una sonrisa misteriosa.

Su deseo es ser el mejor del mundo, aunque sabe que es por una promesa, no recuerda a quien, por lo mientras, ha decidido ser ninja de Konoha.

Sanji: Tiene 17 años en este mundo, su ropa es igual a la del mundo normal, al igual que antes es cocinero y bastante pervertido, aunque últimamente esta interesado en la hijastra del señor feudal. Al igual que los demás, sueña constantemente con unas chicas, una de ellas es pelirroja y la otra es morena, siempre junto a ellas un grupo de chicos con los que sentía mucha confianza.

Es pese a no ser ninja, uno de los mas poderosos pateadores del mundo.

Ussop: Tiene 15 años en este mundo, viste ropas comunes del mundo ninja, es un experto en fabricar objetos. Tiene sueños recurrentes sobre una chica de cabellos rubios que le sonríe, no solo eso, siempre siente una gran nostalgia al verle, además, en sus sueños aparecen un chico con un sombrero de paja y un pequeño animal... parecido a un mapache... o reno... por los que siente un gran afecto..

Vivi: En este mundo tiene 15 años, fue adoptada por el señor feudal del país del Fuego, siendo criada como una princesa, aun así, ella no esta de acuerdo con el sistema feudal, siempre sueña con un hombre de barba.

Desde que conoció a Sanji se ha sentido atraída por el, pese a su fama de conquistador empedernido, algo que no le molesta, incluso se ven a escondidas.

Luego pongo mas.


	7. Capitulo 5

**Mezclando mundos.**

Capitulo 5:

Nami, Luffy y Zoro se encontraban en una de las áreas de entrenamiento, según les había informado Iruka, se encontrarían allí con Anko, por lo que decidieron reunirse temprano... claro que resulto difícil, puesto que a Nami le costo trabajo despertar a Luffy (ella fue a recogerlo a su casa) y Zoro... pues el se había quedado dormido en el lugar de mera casualidad.

¿Cómo será la encargada?- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Debe de ser alguien responsable, digo para ser un jounin, ¡Hey Zoro despierta!- dijo Nami mientras que pateaba a Zoro, quien solo gruño desde el suelo.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya llego?- dijo Zoro bostezando.

Vaya contigo, no, no ha llegado, pero ¿Podrías despertarte de una buena vez? Mira que no queremos dar una mala primera impresión- dijo Nami.

¡Espero que sea alguien divertido!- dijo Luffy riendo.

Luffy... es una jounin, debe de ser una persona sumamente seria y responsable- dijo Nami, pero Luffy solo le miro.

Pero Kakashi es un jounin también, y es un pervertido- dijo Luffy, Nami solo cerro los ojos molesta.

Bueno, es claro que habrán sus excepciones... –dijo Nami cuando de pronto, vieron como un enorme cartel apareció de la nada y en medio de una explosión de humo... que izo que Zoro se levantara y pusiera sus manos en la empuñadura... hasta que vio con sorpresa a una mujer de gabardina café parada frente a ellos.

¡Hola chicos! ¡Soy Mitarashi Anko y seré su instructora Jounin a partir del día de hoy!- dijo Anko sonriendo, Nami y Zoro solo se quedaron mirándola con sorpresa, pero Luffy rápidamente empezó a reír.

¡Anda que eso fue asombroso!- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Luffy... ¿Eso te pareció asombroso?- dijo Nami para sí mientras que Zoro sonreía y guardaba sus espadas.

Bien, ahora ¿Por qué no nos presentamos mientras que esperamos a los demás?- dijo Anko sonriendo.

¿Los demás?- preguntó Nami.

Si, Kakashi y su grupo vendrán a echarnos una manita- dijo Anko sonriendo, Nami solo bufó molesta.

Anda que esto se pondrá pesado- dijo Nami mientras que se sentaba en el suelo.

¿Por qué lo dices Nami? ¿Qué acaso a intentado espiarte otra vez?- dijo Luffy, aunque su voz se escuchaba algo molesta.

No es nada, tranquilo- dijo Nami algo sonrojada, hasta que vio como Anko le miraba con malicia.

Anda, si es que tenemos una parejita por aquí- dijo Anko de manera melosa.

Je, no pensé que fueran tan avanzados- dijo Zoro sonriendo, por lo que Nami se sonrojo aun más.

¿He? ¿De que hablan?- pregunto Luffy sonriendo, pero Anko solo empezó a reír.

¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Será mejor que nos presentemos! –dijo Anko mientras que reía, Nami solo bajo la cara sonrojada.

En otro lugar.

¿Cómo van las cosas?- dijo un hombre vestido de una manera que recordaba a los gangster italianos, llevaba un puro en la boca mientras que revisaba el garfio que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

Todo va como se planeo señor Crocodile, usaremos el torneó para la operación.

Bien, continúen y no dejen de informarme si esa traidora de Nico Robin y su banda- dijo Crocodile mientras que miraba un letrero colocado en lo alto de una puerta.

Baroque Works... la organización criminal que tenía planeada acabar con Akatsuki y tomar control del mercado negro y todas las actividades ilegales en el mundo.

Pero, aunque ya tenían control de casi todos los casinos y centros de juego del país del fuego (De los cuales Tsunade era una gran clienta), ocurrió una traición en el grupo, Nico Robin, una mujer que era todo un prodigio en las actividades, se revelo contra ellos, y junto con Mr 3 Bon Clay, y algunos secuaces formo su propia banda, lo que ponía a Crocodile en un aprieto, puesto que ella conocía muchos secretos de ellos.

Otro sitió.

Una mujer de cabellos negros miraba con aburrición el lugar donde estaba, la ciudad capital del país del fuego no era para nada entretenida, más con los preparativos para el torneó que organizaba el señor feudal, donde ninjas de distintas aldeas participarían.

Robin, ¿Aburrida?- dijo un hombre de apariencia afeminada.

Este lugar no tiene nada agradable, me agradaría estar en el mar- dijo Robin mientras que miraba el palacio del señor feudal.

Robin san, recuerda que ni tu, ni yo podemos nadar- dijo Bon Clay con calma.

Si, lo sé, pero al menos me sentiría menos agobiada que aquí- dijo Robin mientras que suspiraba -¿Qué tal va Ace con la infiltración?

¡Todo bien! ¡Sabemos que algunos miembros de Baroque Works entraran en el torneo! ¡Así como miembros de Akatsuki disfrazados!- dijo Bon Clay, Robin entonces sonrío.

Bien, pronto será el momento en que acabemos de una buena vez con la asociación de Crocodile, pero algo me preocupa- dijo Robin pensativa.

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Bon Clay.

¿Has escuchado algo sobre un hombre llamado Enel?- pregunto Robin.

No, no que yo recuerde, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Bon Clay extrañado.

No, no es nada, pero mantente alerta, algo me dice que este torneo será mas peligroso de lo que parece- dijo Robin mientras que empezaba a caminar.

De vuelta con Luffy y compañía..

Ya veo, así que a ti te gusta la piratería, a ti los mapas y a ti ser el mejor espadachín del mundo- dijo Anko con calma, el grupo asintió –Vaya, son un grupo bastante especial.

¡Hey Anko sensei!- se escucho a lo lejos, Anko volteó y vio a Naruto ir hacía ellos, atrás de él venían Sakura Sai... y bastante más atrás venía Kakashi.

¡Hey, eres el del puesto de ramen!- dijo Luffy levantándose.

¡Anda si son ustedes!- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Luffy se acerco mientras que le daba la mano.

Veo que ya se conocían- dijo Anko acercándose.

Hey Kakashi, espero que te comportes, o si no ya sabes lo que se viene- dijo Nami mientras que tronaba los nudillos, Kakashi solo les miro con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Hola, soy Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto- dijo Sakura acercándose.

Yo soy Sai- dijo este último con calma.

Vaya, veo que tienen a un grupo interesante aquí- dijo Sakura mientras que miraba al grupo de Luffy, mientras que este último platicaba con Naruto sobre comida.

Según escuche, ustedes son esos alumnos que aunque no pueden emplear ningún Jutsu o genjutsu se destacaron por sus habilidades naturales, se oye interesante- dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

Hum, gracias por el cumplido- dijo Zoro mientras que bostezaba.

Hey Kakashi, ¿Qué tal la vida?- dijo Anko mientras que le daba un buen manotazo en la espalda.

Bien, creo- dijo Kakashi mientras que miraba de reojo a Nami y a Luffy.

¡Si el ramen del viejo es el mejor de todo el mundo!- decía Naruto, pero Luffy solo negó sonriendo.

Bueno, el ramen es sabroso, ¡Pero no hay nada mejor que la carne asada, y que decir de la barbacoa y las carpas asadas!- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Hey Luffy, ya dejen de estar hablando de comida, recuerda que es nuestro primer día como ninjas y no podemos hacerle perder su tiempo a Anko- dijo Nami con calma.

¡Anden, si por mi no hay lió! ¡Mira que pensé que serían un grupo aburrido!- dijo Anko, aunque de pronto vio a Kakashi de manera maliciosa –Hey, ahora que lo pienso... Kakashi, aunque apenas conozco a mis muchachos, ¿Por qué no una pequeña pelea de practica con tu grupo? Según supe, su nivel es muy similar al de un Chunin- dijo Anko.

¡Pero Anko sensei! ¡Apenas nos acabamos de graduar!- dijo Nami algo asustada, Sakura le miro con calma.

Es cierto, sensei, ellos aun son genins, puede ser riesgoso- dijo Sakura.

¡Hey que yo aun soy genin!- dijo Naruto molesto.

Bueno, yo era un anbu, pero... bueno, yo escuche que eran muy buenos, especialmente tú- dijo Sai mientras que miraba a Zoro, este solo frunció el ceño y sonrío.

Je, veo que mi reputación me precede- dijo Zoro sonriendo.

¿Una pelea de practica? ¡Bien se ve que será divertido!- dijo Luffy, Naruto asintió sonriendo.

Pero, pero... ¡Kakashi di algo!- dijo Nami asustada.

Creo que sería interesante, he visto sus capacidades y se que pueden ya pelear con genins incluso vencerlos, pero quisiera ver sus cualidades con Chunins calificados- dijo Kakashi con una expresión de satisfacción.

¡Que yo aun soy genin dattebayo!- dijo Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos.

¿Por qué no? Será divertido- dijo Zoro mientras que empuñaba sus espadas, Sai solo le miro mientras que encorvaba levemente su cuerpo.

¡Pero sensei!- dijo Nami ya casi llorando.

¡Anda no te agobies, es solo una practica!- dijo Anko sonriendo.

Pero- dijo Nami mas Sakura le puso la mano en el hombro.

Tranquila, es solo una practica- dijo Sakura sonriendo, Nami solo suspiro.

¡Bien! ¡Daré todo de mí Dattebayo!- dijo Naruto mientras que se preparaba, Luffy solo hacía un poco de calentamiento.

Lo mismo digo- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Bien chicos, espero que den todo de sí, recuerden es solo un calentamiento así que no traten de matar a su oponente- dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

¡Peor que no es un entrenamiento! ¡Como que no tratemos de matarnos!- dijo Nami asustada, pero en eso noto que Sakura se colocaba sus guantes y tronaba levemente sus nudillos -¿Por qué tienen que pasarme estas cosas a mí?- dijo Nami mientras que levantaba su Perfect Clima Tact.

¿Listo Luffy?- dijo Naruto mientras que se preparaba.

¡Yo siempre!- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

¡Empiecen!- dijo Anko.

Palacio feudal del País del Fuego.

¿Cómo van los preparativos capitán Smoker?- preguntó el señor feudal. Smoker (Que aquí va con un traje tipo policía de los antiguos feudos japoneses) solo le miro con calma.

Todo va en orden, dentro de un mes se podrá celebrar el torneo- dijo Smoker mientras que sacaba un papel -¡Tashigui!

En otro cuarto, una chica de cabello azul y lentes sonreía mientras que miraba una espada.

¡Ah que hermoso trabajo han hecho! ¡Ese artesano supo plasmarle el alma a esta espada!- decía la chica mientras que contemplaba la espada.

¡Tashigui!- se escucho la voz de Smoker, Tashigui rápidamente se reacomodo las gafas, corrió al lugar de donde provenía la voz... y cayó por las escaleras justo enfrente del Señor Feudal y de Smoker, la espada se clavo justo enfrente de ella.

El señor feudal solo la miro preocupado y Smoker suspiro.

¿Estas bien?- dijo el Señor Feudal.

Tashigui, recuerda que debes de estar lista para recibir a los ninjas de Konoha cuando empiecen a llegar- dijo Smoker con calma la chica solo se levanto mientras que hacía un saludo militar.

¡Señor! ¡Si señor! ¡Estaré lista!- dijo Tashigui mientras que el Señor feudal les miraba con pena.

En otro lugar.

Cerca de la costa, un enorme barco se encontraba encallado, su apariencia era formidable, aunque una extraña cabeza de León le hacía ver algo infantil, de su interior, un hombre de grandes brazos y cabello azul miraba al horizonte mientras que levantaba un papel.

Pronto los encontrare chicos, y encontrare la manera de saber que rayos paso... tranquilos chicos por que yo... yo... ¡El gran Franky de la Franky Family encontrara la solución de que rayos paso en ese momento!- dijo Franky mientras que la luz le iluminaba.

Continuara...

Pues sí, es Franky quien lo recuerda todo, el motivo lo pondré más adelante, pero habrá que esperar, pronto aparecerá Chopper, además de que he decidido de que uno de los villanos de One Piece también recordara todo, a ver si averiguan cual, por lo mientras, dejare el pequeño encuentro entre el grupo de Naruto y el de Luffy para el siuguiente capitulo.

Suerte a todos.


	8. Nota 3

**Mezclando mundos.**

Personajes 3:

Nico Robin: Edad 27 años, ocupación: Antigua mano derecha de la organización criminal Baroque Works y se rumora que fue amante de Crocodile, su pasado es todo un misterio, se salió de la organización a causa de profundas diferencias con Crocodile, junto con ella se fueron varios miembros de Baroque Works y también se les unió el aventurero errante Ace D. Portugas, formo un grupo llamado Ohara, aunque no sabe el por que Eligio ese nombre.

Continuamente sueña con una isla en llamas, además de soñar con una bandera pirata con un sombrero de paja y dos chicos, uno de cabellos negros y otro de cabellos verdes, además de un pequeño animal por el que siente un gran afecto.

Crocodile: Se desconocen casi todos sus datos, excepto que empezó a dominar el bajo mundo después de eliminar por si solo a un miembro de Akatsuki, su objetivo es la eliminación de dicha organización y el control total del bajo mundo.

Smoker: Capitán de los guardias del señor Feudal.

Tashigui: Teniente de Smoker, algo torpe pero es una excelente espadachina..

Bon Clay: Antiguo miembro de Baroque Works, ahora es uno de los principales socios de Nico Robin.


	9. Capitulo 6

**Mezclando mundos.**

Capitulo 6:

Nami estaba asustada, Sai y Zoro se miraban fijamente mientras que Zoro estaba ya con sus tres espadas listas para el primer movimiento, Sakura hacía algo de calentamiento, mientras que Luffy y Naruto...

¡Allá voy!- dijo Naruto lanzándose al ataque.

¡Toma!- dijo Luffy mientras que se lanzaba corriendo contra el.

Todos solo vieron el intercambió de golpes que ambos realizaban, Naruto pese a su enorme habilidad solo había conectado algunos golpes... que para su desgracia no le hacían nada a Luffy a causa de su cuerpo de goma.

Luffy... aunque era un buen peleador, le resultaba difícil atinar usando movimientos comunes a causa de la experiencia de Naruto en combates rápidos, pero después de un rato.

¡Bien! ¡Eres mejor de lo que esperaba!- dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras que se limpiaba el sudor.

¡Je! ¡Lo mismo digo!- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

¡Pero acabaremos ahora! ¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!- dijo Naruto mientras que varios clones aparecían a la vez.

¡Wow! ¡Eso es impresionante!- dijo Luffy asombrado, Naruto sonrío.

Je, no sabes cuanto, ¡Allá voy!- dijo Naruto mientras que se lanzaba a toda velocidad, Luffy fue alcanzado mientras que los clones lo impulsaban al aire con patadas -¡U-ZU-.MA-KI! ¡NARUTO RENDAN!- dijo Naruto mientras que lanzaba a Luffy contra el suelo.

Con Zoro y Sai.

¡ONI GIRI!- dijo Zoro mientras que destrozaba a una delas bestias dibujadas por Sai.

"Es bueno, ni siquiera Naruto fue capaz de enfrentarlos la primera vez que los use contra el"- pensó Sai mientras que hacia mas y empezaba a planear una estrategia –"Los ninjas no acostumbran emplear espadas, y aunque en Anbu se emplea la Katana, no conozco a muchos que puedan emplear siquiera el estilo a dos espadas, hum, derrotarlo no será fácil, mas por que no realiza sellos, así que debo de usar mis habilidades"- pensaba Sai mientras que lanzaba varios kunais contra Zoro y este los esquivaba.

Hum, pensé que sería mas entretenido pelear contra alguien con una energía tan fuerte, pero parece que el solo pelear con Ninjas te ha vuelto inútil en otros aspectos- dijo Zoro con calma, Sai frunció el ceño.

¿Crees que puedes derrotarme? Tu aun eres un genin, y uno muy nuevo- dijo Sai algo molesto.

No lo creo, lo se... Ichi Gorira, Ni Gorira- dijo Zoro mientras que sus brazos empezaban a volverse más gruesos, Sai le miro con sorpresa al sentir como la fuerza de Zoro aumentaba –Santouryuu... ¡NIGORIZAKE! –exclamo Zoro mientras que se lanzaba al ataque, todas las bestias invocadas por Sai fueron aniquiladas y el alcanzo a esquivar de último momento el ataque de Zoro, aunque no pudo evitar que parte de sus ropas se rompieran.

"Rayos, si me hubiera alcanzado estaría hecho puré en el piso, ¿Qué demonios es él? Su esencia, su mismo existir son incomprensibles, su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia son sobrehumanas... y ni siquiera usa un mínimo de chakra en ello"- pensó Sai preocupado –Bien, veo que tendré que ponerme serio contigo- dijo Sai, Zoro solo le miro con aburrición.

¿En serio? Vaya, y eso que pensé que ya estabas en serió, je, bueno, yo solo calentaba, así que tal vez me ponga un poco serió- dijo Zoro de manera burlona.

Con Nami y Sakura.

¡No tienes por que ser tan brusca!- gritaba Nami mientras que corría de un lado a otro.

¡Hey deja de correr y pelea!- dijo Sakura mientras que lanzaba otro puñetazo al suelo y este se resquebrajaba.

"¡Que hago! ¡Que hago! ¡Si me alcanza me mata! ¡Dios pero que bruta si se va a cargar todo el lugar de seguir así! ¡Un momento! ¡Ya lo tengo!"- pensaba Nami mientras que volvía a unir el Perfect Clima Tact.

¡Ya basta! ¡Mejor ríndete de una vez!- dijo Sakura molesta al ver como Nami seguía corriendo de un lado a otro, Nami solo sonrío y Sakura pudo ver que Nami hacía girar su bastón.

¡FATA MORGANA!- dijo Nami mientras que la densidad del aire se volvía nubosa, Sakura se detuvo al ver 5 copias de Nami mirándole, una era de ella normal, otra de una mini Nami, una Nami fornida, una Nami alta y delgada y una Nami muy ancha.

¿Bunshin? No, no siento chakra en este ataque, tampoco es un genjutsu, jum, parece que eres más interesante de lo que pensé- dijo Sakura mientras que sonreía.

Mas de lo que crees- dijo Nami mientras que las cinco copias empezaban a hacer girar los tubos en sus manos.

Con Kakashi y Anko.

Veo que son buenos, están aguantando a Sai y a Naruto, aunque Nami no se ve tan fuerte- dijo Anko analizando la situación.

Nami es una chica muy fuerte, eso te lo puedo asegurar, es solo que su principal habilidad se basa en su inteligencia- dijo Kakashi mientras que recordaba la paliza que Nami le había metido cuando el "accidentalmente" entro al baño mientras que ella se bañaba, Anko solo le miro con una sonrisa.

Si, sé que es fuerte, más por que me han comentado como ha contenido a un pervertido hentai como tu- dijo Anko de manera maliciosa.

Cállate- dijo Kakashi.

Con Naruto y Luffy justo después del Naruto Rendan.

Naruto vio como Luffy se estrellaba con el suelo... y se levantaba como si nada.

Lo siento, eso no sirve contra un hombre de goma -dijo Luffy mientras que estiraba sus brazos –¡GOMU GOMU NO HANABI!- dijo mientras que empezaba a lanzar golpes por todos lados, los bunshin de Naruto fueron rápidamente alcanzados mientras que este último se alejaba para esquivar los ataques.

Je, veo que me confié, ¡Pero aun no terminamos aunque sea genial eso de poder estirarte!- dijo Naruto emocionado mientras que lanzaba algunos kunais que Luffy esquivaba.

El intercambio de golpes siguió, ambos estaban emocionados mientras que hacían técnica tras técnica pero.

¡Rayos! ¿¡Cual es la real?!- gritó Sakura molesta mientras que destruía el piso bajo una de las ilusiones –Y como no es genjutsu no puedo eliminarle con mi chakra, rayos.

Bien, creo que el tiempo para hoy es nublado con muchos rayos y truenos- dijo Nami sonriendo, Sakura le miro con sorpresa, entonces Nami levanto su brazo.

Un momento, ¿Ella hará eso?- dijo Kakashi con sorpresa, Anko le miro extrañada hasta que vio el cielo.

¡Vaya pero que nube tan grande!- dijo Anko, Kakashi solo miro al cielo y sudo frío.

¡Nami espera!- grito Kakashi llamando la atención de todos, menos de ella.

¡THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!- exclamó Nami mientras que una serie de rayos caían en el lugar...

...Dándole a todos los que estaban presentes y lanzándola por los aires.

¡Ahhhhh!- grito Nami al salir volando, pero en eso Luffy la sujeto en el aire mientras que los rayos dejaron de caer.

Luffy... –dijo Nami algo sonrojada mientras que caían al humeante suelo.

¿Estas bien?- dijo Luffy mientras que la dejaba con suavidad en el piso.

He, si, si lo estoy, je, creo que me excedí un poco- dijo Nami mientras que se reía apenada, de entre el humo salieron Zoro y Sai totalmente chamuscados y con los cabellos totalmente rizados al estilo afro mientras que les miraban.

¡Que acaso pretendías matarnos!- gritó Zoro molesto.

Nami san, solo era un entrenamiento, no tenias que llegar a tanto- dijo Sai tratando de aplacar su cabello.

Wow, eso si que fue electrizante- dijo Anko apareciendo como si nada, atrás de ella se veía a un Kakashi todo quemado que caminaba molesto –Gracias por cubrirme amigo.

Si como no, si me aventaste contra el rayo- dijo Kakashi molesto.

Auch, ¿Qué paso?- dijo Sakura incorporándose... igual de tostada que los demás.

Je, lo siento, no pensé que le fuera a poner tanta fuerza- dijo Nami apenada.

Profesor Iruka... mas Ramen por favor- decía Naruto desde el suelo igual de tostado que los demás.

Vaya, con una técnica así, no es necesario usar chakra- dijo Anko sonriendo –Veo que serás muy útil en las misiones.

Gracias- dijo Nami sonrojada.

Bueno chicos, creo que esta vez perdimos a causa del elemento sorpresa- dijo Kakashi mientras que sacaba su Icha Icha Paradise y se ponía a leer, Sakura asintió algo avergonzada y empezó a revisar a Naruto mientras que Sai y Zoro seguían tratando de aplacar su cabello.

Entonces, ¡Yo invito la comida!- dijo Anko mientras que Luffy gritaba alegre.

¡Si carne!- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Siempre pensando en carne- dijo Nami apenada.

El ramen sería mejor... –dijo Naruto desde el suelo.

¿Tu que no estabas muerto?- dijo Sakura dándole un coscorrón.

Auch, Sakura chan- dijo Naruto con una lagrima en las ojos mientras que los demás reían.

En el palacio feudal del País del Fuego.

Vivi miraba el cielo mientras que suspiraba.

¿Pasa algo Vivi?- dijo una vocecilla desde la puerta.

¿Hu? ¡A Chopper!- dijo Vivi sonriendo mientras que el pequeño reno se le acercaba.

Te ves preocupada... ¿Es por el cocinero?- preguntó Chopper sonriendo.

Se puede decir... Sanji kun es un chico genial, pero no creo que mi padrastro lo apruebe... ya sabes como es de cerrado- dijo Vivi con tristeza.

Bueno, recuerda que podrás verlo durante el torneo- dijo Chopper sonriendo, Vivi le sonrió mientras que suspiraba.

Si, tienes razón... aunque no lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Vivi pensativa –Espero que Sanji kun no tenga problemas.

Tranquila Vivi chan, Sanji es muy fuerte, sé que mientras él este cerca no pasara nada- dijo Chopper sonriendo, Vivi solo sonrió.

Gracias Chopper- dijo sonriendo.

Los días iban pasando. El grupo de Naruto y el de Luffy tuvieron algunos entrenamientos juntos volviéndose buenos amigos, aunque Nami y Zoro odiaban las misiones de clase D, pero no les quedo mas que aceptar, en esos días conocieron a los demás ninjas, entablando buenas relaciones con ellos, especialmente con Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara y Tenten.

Unos días antes del torneo.

Entonces Akatsuki esta metido en el torneo del señor feudal, ¿Verdad?- dijo Tsunade mientras que revisaba unos papeles.

Si, Tsunade sama, pero eso no es todo, según la información de Jiraiya sama, una organización llamada Baroque Works también esta metida en esto... y parecen tan peligrosos como Akatsuki- dijo Shizune, Tsunade solo suspiro.

Al menos sabemos que Jiraiya estará vigilando el torneo- dijo Tsunade mientras que tomaba un trago de sake.

¿Y ya tiene planeado quienes irán al torneo como participantes?- pregunto Shizune.

Bueno, Naruto esta libre, Sai, Lee, Hinata, Ino y Kiba participaran junto con él- dijo Tsunade con calma –Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji y Sakura les servirán de apoyo- dijo Tsunade, aunque de pronto sonrío –Aunque, creo que podríamos darle una oportunidad a algunos novatos.

¿A que se refiere Tsunade sama?- preguntó Shizune extrañada.

Llama al equipo de Anko, diles que se les cumplió su deseo, participaran en el torneo- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

¡Pero Tsunade sama! ¡Ellos no tienen más de un mes como genins!- dijo Shizune sorprendida.

Y en su primer día mantuvieron un combate con Naruto, Sakura y Sai, y los derrotaron, además, no son tan conocidos como los demás y creo que nos serán de mucha utilidad- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

En otra parte de Konoha.

Nami se encontraba sentada afuera de un puesto de dangos mientras que comía un poco y miraba al cielo.

¿Dónde se habrá metido Luffy? Ya debería de haber llegado- dijo molesta.

¿Una cita? Vaya, no me lo habría imaginado- dijo una voz a su espalda, Nami volteó con sorpresa.

¡Anko sensei! ¿Cita? ¡No, no es eso! Luffy y yo solo quedamos de comer algo- dijo Nami apenada, Anko sonrió y Nami vio a Hinata Hyuga a sus espaldas.

No te lo tomes tan en serio Nami san, Anko sensei solo bromea- dijo Hinata apenada.

Hinata, ya eres una Chunin, no es necesario que me sigas llamando sensei- dijo Anko con aparente molestia.

Lo- lo siento Anko sensei- dijo Hinata apenada, Anko solo suspiro.

Anda que ustedes no tienen remedio- dijo Anko, Nami solo sonrío -¿Y como va todo Nami? ¿Ya perdonaste a Kakashi?

Por eso no se preocupe, Anko sensei, ya no ha vuelto a intentar espiarme- dijo Nami con una sonrisa.

¡Hey Nami! ¡Perdona por la tardanza!- dijo Luffy entrando al local sonriendo.

¡Luffy! ¡Y ahora por que te tardaste!- dijo Nami molesta.

Je, es que estaba practicando con Naruto, es más le dije que viniera- dijo Luffy mientras que Naruto entraba detrás de él, Nami le miro con sorpresa... y algo molesta, cosa que Anko notó, mientras que Hinata se sonrojo un poco.

¡Hey que hubo! ¡Ah, Anko sensei, Hinata! ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- preguntó Naruto sonriendo.

Pues aquí viniendo a comer algo- dijo Anko -¿Deseas acompañarnos?- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que Hinata enrojecía.

Bueno, es que Luffy me invito a comer junto con Nami y... –dijo Naruto, pero Anko le sujeto con camaradería el cuello y lo acerco a ella.

¿Qué no ves que les vas a hacer mal terció- dijo Anko mientras que señalaba sutilmente a donde Nami parecía regañar a Luffy por llegar tarde.

Ha, ya veo, parece que estaban en una cita... bueno, creo que aceptare su invitación- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Bien dicho, ¡Hey Luffy, Nami! ¡Hinata y yo les robaremos a Naruto por un rato! Anda chico siéntate al lado de Hinata- dijo Anko sonriendo, Hinata solo se sonrojo.

¡Pero Anko sensei!- dijo Hinata apenada.

Anda, que no te de pena- dijo Anko mientras que Naruto solo se sentaba, Nami solo les miro con sorpresa, pero por algún motivo se alegro.

Oye Nami, ¿Crees que a esa chica? ¿Cómo se llama? Ah si, Hinata ¿Crees que este enferma?- pregunto Luffy, Nami le miro extrañada.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Nami.

Bueno, es que siempre que esta cerca de Naruto se pone roja y empieza a tartamudear- dijo Luffy, Nami solo sonrío.

Luffy, créeme, no es una enfermedad, y creo que ustedes aun son muy inmaduros para saber a que se refiere- dijo Nami mientras que se sentaba, Luffy le miro extrañado y se sentó.

EN un lugar de las montañas.

Jum, es un mundo interesante, pero no será difícil encontrar mi paraíso aquí, aunque siento que el Sombrero de Paja esta cerca- dijo una silueta mientras que de sus manos salían chispas –También siento a mas usuarios de las akuma no mi en este lugar, será entretenido, tal vez les haga una visita.

Y la silueta despareció en un rayo.

En las cercanías de la capital.

Espero poder encontrarlos allí, se me empiezan a acabar mis reservas de cola y apenas y eh hallado pistas- dijo un hombre de peinado azul y vestido con una tanga.

¡Peor juro que los encontrare amigos y sabré que rayos paso! ¡Lo juro por m8i, Franky de la Franky Family!- gritó Franky mientras que la gente le miraba asustada.

Mami, ¿Quién es ese señor?- dijo una niña.

No lo veas- dijo la señora tapándole los ojos.

Continuara.

Uno mas para la colección, en el siguiente, iniciara el torneo, aparecerán los personajes de la Villa de arena, y he pensado que algunos piratas estén en su grupo, pero, ¿quiénes serian buenos? ¿El grupo de Buggy? ¿El de Kuroneko? Ah, además, es probable que meta a la Capitana Hina y a algunos de los miembros del CP9, tal vez solo meta a Califa y a Kakku, no lo sé, pero son los que me cayeron mejor, además, ya me imagino que se darán una idea de quien es el villano que también lo recuerda todo.

Además respondiendo algunas dudas, Sasuke si aparecerá, pero será el Sasuke mas nuevo, o sea, el que esta reuniendo a su grupo, por lo que aparecerán Karin y Suigetsu y como vieron, ya esta Chopper en escena.

Pronto empezara lo bueno.

Suerte


	10. Capitulo 7

**Mezclando mundos.**

Capitulo 7:

La capital del País del Fuego estaba de fiesta, el torneo organizado por el Señor Feudal iba a comenzar pronto, los grupos ninjas de las distintas villas ocultas empezaron a llegar, los ninjas de Konoha se acercaron al hostal que había sido designado para ellos.

Que pocilga- dijeron Ino y Nami a la vez.

Y es que era una edificación vieja, que casi daba la apariencia de casa embrujada.

Bueno, al menos dicen que tiene un buen baño de aguas termales- dijo Sakura mientras que miraba algo decepcionada el hostal.

Bueno, no importa, mientras que la comida sea buena- dijo Chouji sonriendo.

¡Si, carne!- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

¡Un buen ramen también!- dijo Naruto mientras que le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros y junto con Chouji empezaban a mirar para todos lados buscando un restaurante.

Esos nunca se cansan de comer- dijo Zoro avergonzado al ver como todos les miraban con curiosidad.

"_Estoy en una misión con Naruto kun... espero no decepcionarlo"_- pensaba Hinata mientras que sonreía mirándole de reojo.

El trío de jóvenes hambrientos empezó a recorrer la zona rápidamente, y vieron un restaurante con el letrero "Baratie", y un delicioso aroma emanando de él, los tres solo se miraron y sonrieron.

¡Comida! ¡Vamos!- dijeron, pero antes de que pudieran avanzar se escucharon tres coscorrones y los tres se inclinaron mientras que se frotaban la cabeza.

¡Chouji, debes de desempacar primer!- dijo Ino molesta.

¡Luffy! ¡Lo primero que te dije es que no hicieras el ridículo!- dijo Nami.

¡Naruto, ya deja de estar payaseando!- dijo Sakura, los tres solo se miraron con lagrimas en los ojos.

Si, lo siento- dijeron al unísono mientras que se dirigían de nueva cuenta al hostal.

¿Y donde están Kakashi y Anko?- preguntó Shikamaru bostezando.

Por lo que sé, Kakashi fue a comprar el nuevo numero de "Icha Icha Paradise" y Anko fue a dar una vuelta por el pueblo- dijo Zoro bostezando también.

Me hubiera gustado que viniera también Kurenai sensei- dijo Hinata.

Bueno, después de lo de Asuma sensei... y con el bebe que espera pues, no creo que estuviera en condiciones de venir- dijo Kiba mientras que se apoyaba en Akamaru.

Si, además de que debemos de verificar si es cierto que habrá algunos Akatsuki por aquí- dijo Shino con calma.

Eso sin contar a esa organización... ¿Cómo se llamaba?- dijo Sakura mientras que recogía sus cosas.

Baroque Works- dijo Ino mientras que recogía las suyas.

Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso adentro, primero vamos a instalarnos, ya después iremos a comer- dijo Sai con calma, el resto asintió y entro detrás de él.

Por dentro, el hostal no estaba tan mal, aunque por la cantidad de cuartos se dividieron en grupos por sorteó, quedando, Naruto, Luffy, Chouji y Kiba en un cuarto, Shino, Zoro, Sai, Lee y Shikamaru en otro, Nami, Sakura, Ino y Hinata en otro, y por último, Kakashi y Anko en otra... claro esta, que los dejaron así para fastidiarlos por haberlos dejado solos.

En el cuarto de Luffy.

¡Bien! ¡Ya esta todo listo!- dijo Naruto mientras que botaba sus cosas.

¡Si! ¡Vamos a comer!- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

¡Los apoyo con eso!- dijo Chouji, Kiba solo suspiro mientras que pensaba que Akamaru se tendría que quedar fuera a causa de su gran tamaño.

Estoy rodeado de locos- dijo Kiba.

En el cuarto de Zoro.

¡Bien chicos! ¡Hagamos brillar la flama de la juventud! ¡Ah Gai sensei! ¡Ya verá que no le decepcionare!- decía Lee sonriendo, el resto solo acomodaba sus cosas... bueno solo Shino y Sai, ya que Shikamaru y Zoro cayeron dormidos de inmediato.

Con Nami y las chicas.

¡Esos chicos no pueden ser mas escandalosos!- dijo Nami molesta escuchando el escándalo del grupo de Luffy.

No es para tanto- dijo Hinata sonriendo con pena.

Vaya, será una larga semana... al menos será interesante ver lo que pasa- dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

Si, pero recuerden mantener el ojo avizor, no sabemos cuando nos puede atacar uno de los dos grupos- dijo Sakura.

Por cierto, ¿Sabían que Suna envió también ninjas para el torneo?- dijo Ino.

Si... supe algo, aunque no mucho- dijo Hinata.

¿Suna? Ah, Sunagakure, creo que iba a venir el Kazekage como invitado- dijo Nami sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Je, entonces creo que Shikamaru va a estar bastante alegre- dijo Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa, Sakura solo le segundo.

¿Hum? ¿Nos perdimos de algo?- dijo Nami extrañada, mientras que Hinata solo negaba con la cabeza.

En otra parte.

Una mujer morena de ojos azules se acercaba al "Baratie", se veía aburrida pese a que le sonreía a todo el mundo, Bon Clay le había recomendado ese restaurante, que era considerado el mejor de toda la capital, aunque para Robin eso no era importante, ya había visto de reojo a algunos miembros de Baroque Works y se mantenía alerta, no sabía que era lo que podía pasar.

¡Bienvenida al Baratie! ¡En un momento le atenderemos, tome asiento por favor!- dijo un mesero, Robin le sonrió y se sentó en una esquina.

¡Mas carne por aquí!- dijo una voz, Robin volteó sobresaltada... esa voz, le era sumamente familiar.

¡Y mas ramen!- dijo otra voz.

¡Mis felicitaciones al chef! ¡Esto es fantástico!- dijo una tercera voz.

¡Que no pueden estar sin hacer escándalo!- dijeron tres voces femeninas al unísono mientras que se escuchaban unos golpes.

Robin les miro... ninjas de Konoha... pero... ese chico con el sombrero de paja... y la chica pelirroja que lo había golpeado, Robin tuvo una sensación de deja vu, la nostalgia en ese momento la invadió.

"¿Pero que me pasa? ¡Ni siquiera los conozco!"- pensó con sorpresa, ella que era reconocida por controlarse siempre, ahora sentía que perdía el control.

Hey, hacen demasiado escándalo, los escuchábamos desde afuera, a que problemático- dijo Shikamaru acercándose a donde estaba el grupo de Konoha.

Bueno, de todos modos ya tenía hambre- dijo Zoro bostezando. Robin solo sufrió otro sobresalto al verle.

"El...él... siento que lo conozco... ¿Por qué cuando entro mi corazón latió tan rápido?"- pensó Robin al verle

Zoro se sentó junto con los demás, cuando se sintió observado, volteó y vio a la mujer morena que le miraba fijamente, esta solo volteó la vista rápidamente, pero Zoro solo se le quedo mirando, había algo en ella que le era sumamente familiar.

"Además... siento que ya he visto esos ojos azules antes"- pensó Zoro, mas noto que Sai le miraba con seriedad.

¿También notaste su mirada? Parecía desconcertada al verte... ¿Qué acaso es alguna vieja conquista?- dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

Zoro solo se sonrojo mientras que bufó.

No es de tu incumbencia- dijo Zoro.

¿Qué? ¿Paso algo?- preguntó Luffy, aunque Ino solo le miro.

Déjalos, la gente necesita privacia- dijo Ino, Sai le sonrió.

Tu si que me entiendes señora preciosidad- dijo Sai, Ino se sonrojo levemente y se dio la vuelta -¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

Déjala, a las mujeres no hay quien las entienda- dijo Zoro echando un ojo a donde estaba Robin.

En la cocina.

¡Mas carne para la mesa ocho, y una orden extra de Ramen de pollo!- dijo un mesero, Sanji solo le miro sonriendo.

Vaya, de seguir así, nos van a hacer ricos solo alimentándoles- dijo Sanji mientras que preparaba mas comida.

Hey Sanji, aun así se te van a acabar los suplementos antes del mediodía- dijo Ussop mientras que le miraba sonriendo.

Bueno, son gajes del ofició, además ¿Ya acabaste de reparar el lava trastes?- dijo Sanji.

SI ya casi, solo estoy tomándome un descansó- dijo Ussop sonriendo, Sanji solo le sonrió mientras que seguía preparando la comida.

Afuera.

¿Baratie? Extraño nombre- dijo una chica rubia con el cabello atado en cuatro coletas.

Si, es un nombre poco común pero es el mejor restaurante de la capital- dijo una chica de lentes.

Temari, ya que la señorita Tashigi lo dice, así debe de ser- dijo un chico vestido de negro.

Es que se me hace mal que nosotros vengamos a comer mientras que Gaara esta con el señor Feudal- dijo Temari acongojada.

Tranquila señorita, el señor Gaara estará bien- dijo Smoker con calma.

Ya vez Temari, despreocúpate y disfruta la comida- dijo Kankuro sonriendo, Temari solo suspiro mientras que entraba seguida por Tashigi y los demás.

Por cierto ¿En donde están esos novatos locos?- preguntó Temari.

¿Buggy y Alvida? Creo que fueron a dar una vuelta, la verdad es que me parece que están locos, si no fuera por sus habilidades extrañas no hubiera aceptado que vinieran- dijo Kankuro con seriedad.

Bueno, solo espero que no causen problemas- dijo Temari con un suspiro.

Al momento de entrar, vieron que parecía estar lleno, pero un mesero se les acerco.

¡Capitán Smoker! ¡Es un placer verle!- dijo el mesero.

Hola, una mesa para los invitados de Sunagakure- dijo Smoker.

Por supuesto, es mas, hay un lugar al lado de los invitados de Konoha- dijo el mesero.

¡Konoha!- dijo Temari con algo de emoción.

Vaya, es bueno saber que los veremos ¿Estará Naruto con ellos?- dijo Kankuro sonriendo.

Bueno... no lo sabremos si no vamos- dijo Temari sonriendo.

Anda, si tu solo quieres ver si el chico lagrimas esta con ellos- dijo Kankuro con malicia, Temari solo se sonrojo levemente ante la mirada de extrañeza de Tashigi.

¿Algún novio?- preguntó Tashigi con algo de malicia.

¡No! ¡Es solo que quiero saludar a mis viejos amigos!- dijo Temari sonrojada.

Si, si, te creemos, anda, vamos- dijo Kankuro riendo.

En otra parte.

¡Este lugar es enorme! ¡Como rayos los encontrare así!- gritaba Franky enfadado mientras que la gente le miraba raro.

¿Quién será ese loco?- dijo un transeúnte.

Sepa- dijo otro.

Franky caminaba molesto, hasta que vio un cartel en una pared.

¿Hun? ¿Gran torneo de ninjitsu? Vaya, el premió es bastante interesante y si lo que creo es correcto, je, allí los encontrare- dijo Franky riendo mientras que se iba.

En una azotea.

¿Así que esta es la capital del país del Fuego? Vaya basura, Skypea se veía mejor, además, que humanos tan descuidados, con mi mantra puedo saber todo lo que pasa por aquí... que aburrición... bueno, al menos sé que sombrero de paja... será interesante enfrentarlo y desquitarme- dijo una figura con calma –Creo que será hora de que el gran Dios Enel- dijo Enel mientras que se desvanecía entre rayos, que provocaron algo de temor en las personas cercanas.

En el restaurante.

¡Hey Naruto!- dijo Kankuro sonriendo.

¿Hu? ¡Ah! ¡Kankuro, Temari!- dijo Naruto mientras que tragaba rápidamente su ramen.

Shikamaru solo se atragantó levemente mientras que se encogía un poco en el asiento, Zoro le miro y sonrió.

¿Alguna conocida?- preguntó Zoro con malicia.

Algo así- dijo Shikamaru mientras que Zoro se reía y volteaba para ver a los de Suna, cuando vio a Tashigi y...

¡TU!- dijeron ambos al verse, Luffy dejo de comer y al igual que Nami volteó a ver a los recién llegados.

¡Ah! – exclamó Luffy asustado al ver a Smoker, Nami se sobresalto mientras que Zoro y Tashigi seguían señalándose.

¿Ya sé conocían?- preguntó Sakura mientras que el resto del grupo miraban extrañados.

Eh, no... no que recuerde- dijo Nami extrañada, Luffy se levanto del piso, aun mirando a Smoker algo asustado, este solo le miro.

Te me haces conocido muchacho... ¿No has estado en la cárcel de casualidad?- preguntó Smoker mirándole fijamente.

¿Yo? No para nada- dijo Luffy sin perderle la vista.

Hum, es cierto, aunque jamás te he visto, te me haces conocida- dijo Zoro mientras qué miraba a Tashigi, ella solo le miro con seriedad.

Si... y algo me dice que eres un busca problemas, así que te mantendré vigilado- dijo Tashigi ante la mirada de sorpresa de Zoro y las risas de los demás.

Anda que su amigo es un galán- dijo Kiba riéndose, Zoro solo se sonrojo un poco mientras que Tashigi le miraba acomodándose los lentes.

En la otra mesa, Robin frunció levemente el ceño, aunque después sonrió divertida.

Tal vez este lugar no sea tan aburrido como pensé al principió- dijo Robin para sí mientras que tomaba un café que le acababan de traer –Y tal vez visite a esos jóvenes espadachines y podamos conocernos mejor.

En otro lugar.

¿Así que va a haber un torneo? Eso suena interesante, no lo crees Juugo- dijo un chico de cabellos blancos, el aludido solo miraba al cielo.

Deja de fastidiar Suigetsu, deberías de ser como Sasuke san, que no le toma importancia a eso- dijo una chica de lentes y cabello negro.

Je, como si te tomara en cuenta Karin- dijo Suigetsu, Karin se enfado, pero una voz les llamo la atención.

Tal vez... sea entretenido ir a ver- dijo un chico de cabello negro con vestimentas blancas.

Bueno si Sasuke sama lo desea- dijo Karin mirándole embelesada.

Pero Sasuke san... ¿qué si mi instinto se libera? No quiero dañar a Nadie- dijo Juugo.

No temas, yo me encargare- dijo Sasuke.

Je, eso será entretenido- dijo Suigetsu sonriendo

Continuara.

Sé que me tarde, pero es que ando bastante apresurado con mis fics de Silent Hill, que me retrase un poco, pero pronto lo seguire, por si ya se percataron, aunque es un Luffy/Nami principalmente, je, quien lea mi perfil, sabrá que cuando meto personajes de Naruto, me agrada el Naruto/Hinata, Shikamaru/Temari y el Ino/Sai, así que por hay entraran esas parejitas, con respecto a Zoro, tal vez ponga un jugueteo de Robin/Zoro/Tashigi.

En fin, suerte a todos.


	11. Capitulo 8

**Mezclando mundos.**

Capitulo 8:

La comida paso sin problemas... exceptuando claro la tensión entre Tashigi y Zoro, las miradas asustadas que Luffy y Nami le daban a Smoker y el hecho de que Sai había notado que la mujer de cabellos negros les seguía mirando.

"¿Qué será tan interesante? ¿Por qué nos observara tanto?"- prensó Sai mientras que miraba de reojo a la mesa de Robin.

Robin solo sonreía al mirar las acciones de los ninjas... hasta que se percato de que se había retrasado una hora de la reunión que tenía con Ace y Bon Clay, por lo que llamo al mesero para pagar la cuenta y se retiro, no sin antes darle una enigmática mirada Zoro, este la notó y se quedo extrañado.

"Es extraño, jamás me había retrazado a una reunión, y nunca se me había pasado el tiempo tan rápido"- pensó Robin mientras que se iba –Aunque lo disfrute- dijo para si mientras que caminaba.

Hey galán, ya se fue esa mujer- dijo Sai tratando de bromear, Zoro solo asintió... mientras que miraba de reojo a Tashigi que aun no le había quitado la vista de encima.

¿Tengo algo en la cara?- dijo Zoro ya algo fastidiado... y algo sonrojado, por que la cara de ella le recordaba a alguien especial.

Solo te vigilo, no me creo eso de que seas tan buena gente... aunque debo admitir que tienes un buen gusto por las espadas- dijo Tashigi mirando las tres espadas, Zoro solo trago saliva algo apenado.

Sigo pensando que tu cara me es familiar... ¿No tienes alguna recompensa por tu cabeza o algo?- dijo Smoker, Luffy solo negó con la cabeza.

Anda viejo, ¡Arriba esos ánimos! ¡Si con esa expresión de perro arrepentido das lastima!- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Luffy sonrío levemente mientras que Nami suspiraba.

"¿Por qué será este temor? Si ni siquiera los conocemos, aun así, creo que mejor tomamos precauciones"- pensó Nami mientras que miraba a Smoker, después paso su vista a Luffy y no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura –"Hay que admitir que se ve lindo con esa expresión de perrito abandonado"- pensó, aunque no notó que Sakura e Ino habían notado su mirada y solo se miraban de manera cómplice.

Hey Nami, ¿Verdad que esa expresión le queda bien a Luffy?- dijo Sakura, Nami se sonrojo.

¿Eh? Ah, no lo sé, como si me importara- dijo Nami, Ino sonrió.

Anda, si no tienes que enojarte, hay que admitir que es un chico lindo- dijo Ino, Nami solo frunció el ceño molesta, pero ambas solo se empezaron a reír.

Vamos chicas... no la molesten- dijo Hinata apenada mientras que ellas dos seguían riendo.

¿Entonces Gaara estará en el palco de honor mirando el torneo?- preguntó Shikamaru algo apenado.

Así es, él quisiera participar, pero al ser el Kazekage no se le permite- dijo Temari de manera tranquila, aunque Shikamaru pensaba que estaba demasiado cerca, pensó decir algo... pero era demasiado problemático hacerlo.

Bien, creo que nos retiramos, aun debemos de llevar a los jóvenes Sabaku no a sus habitaciones para que desempaquen- dijo Smoker, Temari solo suspiro algo decepcionada, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Kankuro, quien esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Hay Temari, ¿Por qué no vas un rato con nuestros amigos de Konoha? Chance y así puedas contarle a Gaara algo de lo que hace su buen amigo Naruto- dijo Kankuro, Temari se apeno un poco pero sonrío mientras que asentía.

El grupo entonces salió del restaurante justo cuando Sanji y Ussop salían, por lo que no se vieron, aunque estos dos se veían extrañados.

¿Qué raro? Juraría que escuche unas voces conocidas- dijo Ussop.

Si, lo mismo digo, ¿Qué habrá sido?- dijo Sanji mientras que volvían a la cocina.

En la sala del palacio feudal.

Es un placer verle Kazekage sama, espero que este disfrutando su estancia- dijo el señor feudal.

Gracias- dijo Gaara mientras que miraba al señor feudal y a su hija adoptiva... y a un pequeño ser que se ocultaba detrás de la joven.

Vivi noto la mirada de Gaara y le sonrío.

¿Ocurre algo Kazekage sama?- preguntó Vivi sonriendo.

No es nada, solo me preguntaba que criatura es esa que tiene a su espalda, joven princesa- dijo Gaara con cortesía.

Es Chopper, es mi mejor amigo- dijo Vivi mientras que le hacía una indicación a Chopper para que saliera, este asintió algo nervioso, Gaara le miro... y por un momento su expresión fue de sorpresa.

¿Un Tanuki? Pensé que no existían- dijo Gaara.

¡Soy un reno!- dijo Chopper, Gaara solo sonrío levemente mientras que el señor feudal y Vivi reían.

Bueno Kazekage sama, ya esta todo listo para el torneo, mañana iniciaran las preliminares- dijo el señor feudal.

¿Qué tal esta la seguridad?- preguntó Gaara.

En estos momentos tenemos a uno de los mejores capitanes que jamás allá visto en acción- dijo Vivi.

He escuchado rumores de que Akatsuki podría aparecer por aquí- dijo Gaara, pero el señor feudal solo señalo a un punto en el cuarto.

No me preocuparía demasiado- dijo el señor feudal –El capitán Smoker puede enfrentarlos, y además, de ser necesario, ellos dos nos ayudaran.

Gaara miro al punto donde señalaba el señor feudal y vio a una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaño claro y lentes juntó con un hombre castaño de nariz larga y ¿Cuadrada?

Kaku, Califa, les encargare la seguridad del Kazekage- dijo el señor feudal.

Por supuesto- dijo Califa con calma.

Gaara se quedo en silenció... había algo en esas dos personas, pero no podía pensar que era... mas con esa mujer con esa ropa tan sugestiva.

¿Kazekage sama?- dijo Vivi de pronto.

No pasa nada- dijo Gaara recuperando la compostura, aunque Vivi vio que se había sonrojado un poco, bueno, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a ver a mujeres bastante ligeras de ropa, pero aun así, a ella algo le causaba desconfianza.

¿Vivi chan?- preguntó Chopper preocupado.

Tranquilo Chopper, no es nada- dijo Vivi sonriéndole, aunque, sin que ella lo supiera, Chopper también se sentía inseguro.

En otra parte.

Que lugar tan aburrido, no sé que haré para entretenerme en lo que espero el torneó- dijo Franky mientras que caminaba aun en tanga, la gente lo miraba raro pero no le decían nada ya que su apariencia era intimidante.

En eso escucho el sonido de una pelea y fue a ver, en eso vio a alguien caer al suelo, un ebrio noto, y vio a alguien con una nariz roja salir furioso del bar.

¡Así que se te quitaron las ganas de burlarte de mi nariz desgraciado!- dijo el tipo, mientras que el borracho solo temblaba al igual que la gente que estaba cercas, Franky vio una banda de Sunagakure (había estudiado cuales eran las villas para ver en cual podía encontrar pistas) en su hombro, pensó intervenir hasta que escucho la voz de una mujer.

Buggy, será mejor que te calmes, no venimos aquí a causar problemas- dijo una hermosa mujer que también llevaba una banda de suna a manera de cinturón.

Hump, esta bien Alvidia, pero es solo por que esta basura no vale la pena- dijo Buggy con calma, Franky entonces les miro pensativo.

¿Buggy, Alvidia? ¿Por qué siento que ya había escuchado esos nombres antes?- dijo para si, entonces saco de un compartimiento en su brazo unos papales, sonrío al notar quienes eran –Así que también otros grupos fueron enviados aquí, je, eso será divertido, tal vez vea a alguien conocido- dijo Franky sonriendo.

En la entrada de la ciudad, un carruaje pasaba con lentitud, en su interior un hombre fumaba un puro.

¿El Kazekage de Suna? Vaya, será entretenido, me encantara ver la cara que pone cuando lo capture- dijo Crocodile sonriendo.

Enel miraba la ciudad desde uno de los edificios principales.

Veo que hay mas piratas capturados aquí, je, espero que alguno sea digno de poder luchar conmigo, aunque... quizás me sirvan para acabar con ese mugiwara, en fin, al menos me entretendré- dijo Enel riendo.

El hostal.

¿Me pueden decir por que demonios me pusieron de compañero de cuarto a ese pervertido?- preguntó Anko molesta al grupo.

Bueno Anko sensei, es su culpa por haberse ido- dijo Nami sonriéndole con nervios, a su lado Luffy solo asentía.

A mi no me molesta- dijo Kakashi con calma mientras que leía su nuevo Icha Icha, Anko solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

Solo te lo advierto Kakashi... no se te vaya a ocurrir propasarte por que sino te voy a quitar todo lo que te de orgullo varonil- dijo Anko molesta, Kakashi solo le miro con algo de pena.

Tranquila Anko sensei, si Kakashi sensei no es tan malo- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Anko solo suspiro.

En fin, chicos recuerden descansar bien para mañana, y organícense, recuerden que no todos pueden participar en el torneo- dijo Anko.

Bueno, solo el equipo de usted participara de lleno- dijo Ino- pero con los demás haremos un sorteó- dijo Ino con calma.

¿Dónde esta Shikamaru?- pregunto de pronto Kakashi.

Se esta despidiendo de Temari, recuerde que ellos vienen a participar al torneo- dijo Sai.

Si, como no, "despidiéndose"- dijo Naruto con sarcasmo mientras que se reía.

Bueno, por ahora veamos como queda- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

¿Y como nos sortearemos?- preguntó Hinata.

Eso ya esta arreglado- dijo Nami mientras que sacaba un bote con varios papelitos –Solo podrán participar 5, ya que la elección de Hokage sama fue rara.

Bien- dijeron todos mientras que sacaban un papel.

La cosa quedo así.

Participantes: Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Lee, Chouji, Kiba.

Apoyo: Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura e Ino.

Bueno, recuerden tener cuidado, Akatsuki es muy peligroso y aun no sabemos si estarán ocultos o no- dijo Anko pensativa –Bien, tienen hasta la noche para hacer lo que quieran- dijo Anko.

Zoro solo suspiro.

Yo voy a dormir- dijo bostezando.

Reposare la comida- dijo Chouji dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

¡Yo le demostrare el poder de la juventud dándole 500 vueltas a la ciudad!- dijo Lee sonriendo ante las miradas de pena de todos.

Iré al parque con Akamaru, debe de estar aburrido- dijo Kiba.

Voy contigo- dijo Shino.

Iré a ver las florerías, deben de ser enormes- dijo Ino sonriendo, Sai se le acerco.

Entonces creo que iré contigo preciosa Ino- dijo Sai sonriendo, sobra decir que Ino se sonrojo hasta las orejas, Sakura solo se empezó a reír.

Pues yo no sé que hacer- dijo Naruto molesto.

Naruto kun... ¿Quisieras acompañarme a comprar algunos encargos de mi familia?- preguntó Hinata sonrojada, Naruto solo le miro y sonrío.

¿Por que no? ¡Hey Luffy no quisier...!- dijo pero un golpe de Sakura le interrumpió -¿Por qué me pegas Sakura chan?- preguntó con lagrimas.

Ah, solo te espante una mosca, anda, será mejor que se vayan ahora que se les va a hacer tarde- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa forzada, Naruto le miro con rareza y salió junto con Hinata.

Bueno Luffy ¿Quieres salir a turistear un rato?- dijo Nami sonriendo.

¡Claro! ¡Debe de haber cosas geniales en este lugar!- dijo Luffy sonriendo mientras que la tomaba de la mano y echaba a correr.

¡Hey Luffy no corras que tenemos tiempo!- dijo Nami algo sonrojada.

Vaya con esas parejas jóvenes- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

¿Y tu que harás Sakura?- preguntó Anko algo preocupada.

Tal vez visite el hospital, podría aprender algo- dijo Sakura, Anko asintió, Shikamaru entro en esos momentos, estaba algo despeinado.

¿Y los demás?- preguntó con cansancio.

Fueron de paseo- dijo Kakashi con su clásica sonrisa (o sea, su único ojo visible haciendo una curva, alias ojito feliz) –¿Vas a salir?

No, es muy problemático, iré a dormir- dijo Shikamaru mientras que se iba a su cuarto.

Bueno, ¿Y tu que harás Anko sensei?- preguntó Sakura.

Bueno, ya que nos toco quedarnos juntos, espero que este inútil me invite a comer algo- dijo Anko, Kakashi le miro con pena.

Al menos háblame con algo de respeto- dijo Kakashi, Anko solo negó con lacabeza mientras que le sujetaba del cuello y sonriendo se lo llevaba.

¡Nos vemos luego Sakura!- dijo Anko mientras que arrastraba a Kakashi, quien sabía que si en algo se parecían Anko y Naruto, era que parecían posos sin fondo a la hora de comer, por lo que solo pudo dar un pésame a su economía.

Sakura les miro irse y suspiro mientras que miraba por la ventana.

Me preguntó como estará Sasuke kun- dijo mientras que salía del hostal.

En otro lugar.

¿Pasa algo Sasuke san?- preguntó Juugo al ver a Sasuke mirar al cielo.

Algo de nostalgia... hay que tener cuidado, es probable que encontremos a ninjas de Konoha en el camino- dijo Sasuke, Juudgo asintió mientras que trataba de contener una risa al ver la pelea verbal de Karin y Suiguetsu.

Continuara.

Al fin otro capitulo, disculpen el retrazo, pero una migraña constante que he tenido, me ha impedido escribir bien algunas cosas, por que las ideas se me van a causa del dolor de cabeza, pero, aquí ando, dando guerra, espero les guste el capitulo.

Como verán, Buggy y Alvidia ya aparecieron y son ninjas de la arena, he planeado meterles algo de protagonismo, pero pronto iniciara el torneo, y por fin aparecerá Ace, además, de que Franky y Enel serán importantes para que todos recuerden todo y el posible regreso a su mundo, por cierto, al final decidí que solo aparecieran Kaku y Califa del CP9 y no sé, tal vez ponga a Gaara un poco interesado en la sexy miembro del CP9, aunque no pienso poner una relación entre ellos a menos de que ustedes lo deseen.

Suerte a todos.


	12. CAPITULO 9

**Mezclando mundos.**

Capitulo 9:

La capital estaba de fiesta, en unos minutos empezaría el torneo de ninjas que auspiciaba el señor feudal y todos esperaban con paciencia el inició.

Gaara estaba algo sonrojado, aunque se hallaba sentado en el palco de honor junto con el Señor feudal, este había decidido que Kaku y Califa les acompañasen, y decidió que Califa sirviese de escolta a Gaara.

"Al menos este Señor no es como el Señor Feudal del País de la Tierra, que me la habría dado para hacer lo que fuera"- pensó Gaara algo sonrojado

¡Bien, pronto comenzaremos!- dijo el señor Feudal.

¿Dónde se encuentra su hija ahora?- pregunto Gaara. El señor feudal suspiro.

Debe de haber ido a dar una vuelta a la ciudad- dijo con calma, Gaara le miro extrañado.

¿La deja salir sola a la ciudad?- preguntó intrigado.

Chopper esta con ella, y eso me basta, créeme, ese pequeño es tan o mas fuerte que muchos ninjas- dijo el señor sonriendo, Gaara solo le miro y volvió la vista a la enorme arena, eso si, evitando mirar de reojo la corta falda de Califa... aunque una mirada no caía mal de vez en cuando.

En la cocina del Baratie (el día de hoy cerrado por "inventario")

Sa... Sanji kun... ya... ya... debo volver... –dijo Vivi de manera entrecortada mientras que se separaba de Sanji algo desarreglada.

¿Tan pronto?- dijo un desarreglado Sanji, mientras que Vivi empezaba a acomodarse la ropa... ojo, solo se andaban dando sus arrumacos, no andaban haciendo otra cosa (pervertidos)

Si... el torneo ya va a iniciar y debemos de ser buenos anfitriones- dijo Vivi mientras que sonreía.

Bueno, espero que todo salga bien, iré a ver los combates en cuanto termine de arreglar ciertas cosas aquí- dijo Sanji, Vivi el sonrió y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

Espero que nos podamos ver esta noche- dijo Vivi sonriendo.

¡Con mucho gusto!- dijo Sanji con alegría.

Afuera.

¿Cuánto mas se van a tardar?- preguntó Chopper aburrido.

Tranquilo mi amigo, no apresures al amor... ha eso me recuerda a cuando estuve en la villa de los cocos, en ella conocí a muchas mujeres muy herm0osas- dijo Ussop sonriendo, a Chopper se le iluminaron los ojos.

¡En serio!- dijo con emoción.

Pues claro, no te mentiría- dijo Ussop sonriendo, en eso salió Vivi del restaurante.

Nos vamos ya Chopper, que se nos hace tarde- dijo Vivi sonriendo.

Que te vaya bien Vivi- dijo Ussop sonriendo, Vivi asintió mientras que se iba junto con Chopper.

La arena estaba a reventar, muchos ciudadanos se aglomeraban para ver a los ninjas... excepto en un punto donde estaba un enorme hombre de cabellos azules y poca ropa, ese hombre solo reía como loco mientras que miraba la arena.

¡Si, al fin podré encontrar a mis Nakamas perdidos! ¡Espero que esto sea genial!- dijo Franky riendo.

En un puntó arriba de la arena.

Vaya, al fin empiezan, estas personas son bastante lentas para hacer las cosas- dijo Enel con calma mientras que observaba la arena.

En una parte de la arena...

¡Luffy quieres dejar de comer!- dijo Nami furiosa mientras que Luffy y Chouji estaban zampándose toda la comida de cortesía que había para ellos.

¡Anda Nami! ¡Tenemos hambre!- dijo Luffy mirándole con ojos de cachorro, Nami se sonrojo mientras que miraba para otro lado.

No Luffy, debes de dejar algo para los demás- dijo Nami, pero vio que Sakura e Ino le miraban con malicia.

¡Ha Nami! ¡No seas tan mala con el pobre!- dijo Sakura con malicia.

Si, mira que si no se alimenta bien, tal vez llegue a fallarte en el momento mas propició- dijo Ino sonriendo, Nami les miro extrañada.

¿De que hab...? ¡Si serán guarras las dos!- dijo Nami entendiendo lo que ambas decían y empezando a perseguirlas. Hinata solo les miro con pena.

Ya empezaron esas dos a molestar a Nami de nuevo- dijo Hinata con cansancio.

Si, pero mira que es divertido ver que siendo Nami mas débil que ellas dos logre amedrentarlas- dijo Kiba riendo, hasta que Naruto y Sai se le acercaron.

Eso lo dices por que no has probado su técnica especial- dijo Naruto con algo de pesar. Kiba le miro extrañado, pero Sai fue el que hablo.

Ella usa un extraño control sobre el clima, aunque lo de control es en apariencia, por que lo pierde con facilidad y rostiza a todos a su alrededor- dijo Sai, Kiba y Hinata le miraron con sorpresa.

¿Y que me dices de Roronoa Zoro?- preguntó Shino acercándose.

El es diferente, su fuerza no viene del chakra, es pura habilidad y fuerza bruta... ya lo había escuchado antes, pero el podría ser tan fuerte como Tsunade sama- dijo Sai ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás.

¿A ese grado?- preguntó Kiba.

Si, creo que de haber continuado la pelea el me habría derrotado con su estilo de tres espadas- dijo Sai.

Ninguno de ellos emplea Chakra para pelear, pero sus habilidades son sobrenaturales- dijo Naruto, los demás le miraron pensativo –Luffy es alguien que no es para tomarse en broma, jamás vi a una persona con la capacidad para aguantar tantos golpes sin sufrir un rasguño.

Algo similar me contó Temari- dijo Shikamaru acercándose.

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Hinata, Shikamaru saco un cigarrillo.

Hay dos novatos que vinieron con ellos... y al igual que Luffy y sus amigos no emplean chakra para pelear- dijo Shikamaru, Zoro y Luffy se le acercaron junto con Chouji, Nami, Sakura e Ino, que habían escuchado parte de la conversación decidieron acercarse.

¿Y quienes son? ¿Tienen alguna habilidad especial?- preguntó Sakura.

No me dijo sobre sus habilidades, pero según lo que sé, se llaman Buggy y Aldivia- dijo Shikamaru, sobra decir que las caras de Luffy, Nami y Zoro mostraron sorpresa.

¡Como dices!- dijeron los tres al unísono.

¿Conocidos suyos?- preguntó Ino.

La verdad... solo me suenan conocidos esos nombres- dijo Nami, Zoro asintió al igual que Luffy.

Siento lo mismo que cuando conocimos a esa chica- dijo Zoro.

¿A que se deberá?- se preguntó Chouji pensativo.

¡Tranquilos! ¡Si están participando en el torneo lo sabremos!- dijo Luffy con calma, Naruto asintió mientras que ambos empezaban a reír.

En donde estaban los de Suna.

¡Ja! ¡Escuchen ese publico! ¡Pronto será mi espectacular debut!- decía Buggy riendo mientras que Aldiva solo le miraba con pena.

Ahora entiendo por que solo son ellos dos en el equipo, se requiere paciencia para soportar a ese escandaloso- dijo Kankuro apenado.

Ya nos llaman- dijo Temari entrando.

Buggy, ya deja de hacerte el payaso y vamonos- dijo Aldivia con calma.

¡Payaso! ¡Acaso te estas burlando de mi nariz!- dijo Buggy, pero Aldivia solo suspiro mientras que iba a la salida -¡Hey no me ignores!

Me cae que son tal para cual- dijo Kankuro con pena mientras que Temari se reía.

En el estadio.

¡SEAN TODOS BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER GRAN TORNEO DE NINJAS ORGANIZADO POR EL PAIS DEL FUEGO, ESPERAMOS QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO MIS HONORABLES ESPECTADORES!- decía el Señor Feudal mientras que el publico aplaudía.

Hump, no parecen ser la gran cosa... ¡Hey esos son quienes creo que son!- dijo Franky levantándose y sonriendo.

En la parte alta.

Ya veo, al fin te encontré Sombrero de Paja- decía Enel sonriendo.

El señor feudal sonreía mientras que escuchaba los aplausos del público, Gaara le miraba con calma... aunque de reojo miraba a Califa... mas exactamente, su falda, ella lo notó y de manera coqueta le habló.

¿Sucede algo Kazekage sama?- dijo Califa inclinándose levemente, Gaara se sonrojo al ver su escote.

No... no pasa nada-dijo volviendo la vista a la arena, Califa sonrió mientras que Kaku solo negaba con la cabeza.

"Al menos no lo tiene como al señor feudal... diciéndole a cada rato que es acoso sexual"- pensó Kaku sonriendo.

En la arena, los distintos grupos de ninjas estaban alineados, por la posición en la que estaban, ni el grupo de Konoha, ni el de Suna se podían ver.

En las gradas.

¡Hey Sanji!- gritó Ussop mientras que levantando la mano llamaba al cocinero.

Buenos lugares Ussop, hum, aunque claro, los mejores lugares son al lado Vivi chan- dijo Sanji, Ussop solo le sonrió con pena.

¡ES HORA DEL PRIMER ENCUENTRO! ¡Chouji AKAMICHI VS BUGGY EL PAYASO!- dijo el anunciador mientras que los ninjas empezaban a volver a sus lugares.

Vaya, un genin de Suna contra un chunin de Konoha... será interesante- dijo el señor feudal, Gaara miraba la arena con calma.

Akamichi es un fuerte oponente, pero Buggy es muy astuto, algo me dice que ya sé cual será el resultado de esta pelea- dijo Gaara, en eso Califa se inclino un poco.

¿Y cual será Kazekage sama?- dijo con sensualidad, Gaara solo se sonrojo mientras que volvía la vista tratando de evitar mirar el escote.

"Califa, eres el diablo en persona"- pensó Kaku.

En la arena.

Chouji, no te vayas a confiar, recuerda lo que dijo Shikamaru- dijo Sai con calma.

Tranquilos, e mejorado bastante y no creo que me pueda vencer- dijo Chouji.

¡Suerte viejo!- dijo Luffy mientras que el grupo se retiraba.

Hey Buggy, no pierdas tan rápido- dijo Kankuro burlón, Aldivia le miro con calma.

Recuerda la estrategia- fue lo unico que dijo, Buggy asintió.

En las gradas.

Oye, ¿No se te hace conocido ese tipo?- dijo Ussop.

Si... aunque es una especie de mal recuerdo- dijo Sanji.

¡LISTOS! ¡COMIENCEN!- dijo el anunciador.

Jum, es una lastima que te haya tocado conmigo novato, pero no temas seré blando- dijo Chouji sonriendo confiado, Buggy solo frunció el ceño.

Bah, como si me importara lo que dijera un gordo seboso como tú- dijo Buggy, en la zona de espera, Shikamaru solo frunció el ceño.

Esto se va a poner pesado, ese tipo dijo lo que no se debía de decir- dijo Shikamaru mientras que veía a Chouji empezar a enfurecerse.

¡No estoy gordo!- grito Chouji molesto, Buggy solo sonrío.

¿En serio? Vaya, entonces debo de conseguirme lentes, por que desde mi punto de vista tu estas gordo- dijo Buggy, Chouji gruño molesto.

¡Y TU QUE ME DICES NARIZÓN!- dijo Chouji, a Buggy se le resalto una vena.

¡TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI NARIZ!- exclamo molesto.

¡PUES DE QUE MAS PAYASO SIN CHISTE!- dijo Chouji.

¡AL MENOS ES MEJOR QUE SER UN PANZÓN TRAGÓN!- dijo Buggy.

¡NO ME INSULTES BOZO!- dijo Chouji.

¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS BOZO DOBLE DE CUERPO DEL BOTIJA!- dijo Buggy.

¡ESTA NO TE LA VAS A ACABAR REMEDO DE CEPILLIN!- dijo Chouji molesto.

¡A SI, PUES EQUIERO VER SANGRE KEIKO!- dijo Buggy.

¡Bola de carne!- dijo Chouji mientras que usaba su técnica y se volvía una enorme bola rodante, Buggy solo le esquivo.

Esta cometiendo el mismo error que cuando peleo con ese ninja del Sonido- dijo Ino con calma.

Sabes, no debería de perder la cabeza cuando le llamen gordo, eso será su perdición- dijo Zoro.

¡Ya basta!- dijo Chouji mientras que usaba su técnica para crecer, Buggy le miro con sorpresa mientras que Chouji sonreía molesto.

¡QUE TE PARECE ESTO LAGRIMITA!- dijo Chouji mientras que le lanzaba un manotazo.

¡Auch, eso le va a doler mañana!- dijo Naruto, pero Hinata solo se miraba sería.

No, no lo creo- dijo Hinata, de pronto Ino levanto la mano.

¡Miren!- dijo Ino cuando Chouji levanto la mano, ya no había nada.

¿Pero que demonios?- dijo Chouji, de pronto se encorvo -¡ARGGG!- gritó sujetándose el costado y volviendo a su tamaño normal inclinándose.

¡QUE TE PARECÍO ESTO CERDITO!- dijo la cabeza de Buggy mientras que todos en la arena enmudecían.

¡Se ha partido en pedazos!- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

¡Wow, eso es genial!- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

¿Por qué siento que ya había visto esto?- dijo Nami mientras que escuchaba las risas de Buggy y vio una de sus manos con un cuchillo ensangrentado.

Maldito... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- dijo Chouji molesto.

Vamos ¿No me digas que estas molesto gordinflón?- dijo Buggy volviéndose a unir.

¡Cállate payaso de tercera!- gritó Chouji levantándose furioso.

Chouji ya perdió esta pelea- dijo Shikamaru.

Su poco control de Ira le provoco su derrota- dijo Zoro.

Además, ya vieron ese cuchillo, pude notar que tiene un fuerte anestésico, Chouji no podrá volver a usar su chakra por un tiempo- dijo Sakura, los demás asintieron mientras que veían a Chouji tratando infructuosamente de atrapar a Buggy.

¡Vamos! ¡Mi abuela podría hacerlo mejor!- dijo Buggy burlándose, Chouji ya respiraba con dificultad.

Mal... maldito, no... te... dejare... ganar... –dijo Chouji arrojándose contra Buggy, pero este se desarmo, de pronto una de las manos de Buggy atravesó a Chouji con un cuchillo.

¡Chouji!- gritaron Shikamaru e Ino al unísono mientras que este caía al piso.

Chicos... lo siento- dijo Chouji desmayándose.

¡Ja yo gane!- dijo Buggy riendo.

¡EL GANADOR! ¡BUGGY EL PAYASO!- dijo el anunciador.

Eso fue rápido- dijo el señor Feudal.

Ese sujeto es muy fuerte, ¿Pertenece a su aldea Kazekage sama?- preguntó Vivi que ya había llegado junto con Chopper.

Si, es un novato, pero es sumamente hábil, por no decir peligroso, es de los pocos que se le han podido escapar a la técnica de Kankuro- dijo Gaara.

En las gradas.

Una Akuma no mi... eso quiere decir que no solo nosotros fuimos transportados, me pregunto, ¿Quién mas estará aquí?- se dijo Franky pensativo.

¡SIGUIENTE ENCUENTRO, SABAKU NO KANKURO VS RORONOA ZORO!- dijo el anunciador.

Bien, es mi turno- dijo Zoro sonriendo.

¡Tu puedes!- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Zoro solo asintió mientras que se dirigía a la arena.

En las gradas.

¿Zoro?- dijeron Sanji y Ussop con sorpresa.

En otra parte.

Vaya, así que ese chico peleara, jum, será entretenido verle- dijo Robin sonriendo.

Continuara.

Disculpen la tardanza, es que quiero meter mas a Buggy y Aldivia, pero sin olvidarme de mi adorada LuNa, je, aunque la verdad, es que necesito ideas ya que ando corto de tiempo, y eso me impide trabajar bien el fic.

Suerte a todos.


	13. Capitulo 10

**Mezclando mundos.**

Capitulo 10:

El público rugía de emoción la pelea de Chouji contra Buggy fue corta, pero las habilidades de Buggy tenían al publico muy sorprendido, en ese momento Zoro y Kankuro entraban en la arena, ambos caminaban con calma.

Zoro miraba a Kankuro analíticamente, Kiba y Naruto le habían comentado acerca de las habilidades del Shinobi de la arena y sabía que debía de luchar con rapidez y precaución, Kankuro empleaba venenos además de sus marionetas.

En el caso de Kankuro, estaba confiado, Roronoa Zoro no era mas que un genin, sería fácil ganarle, no creía que fuera necesario mas que emplear a Karasu.

¿Cómo ve esa batalla Kazekage sama?- preguntó el señor feudal.

Se ve interesante- dijo Gaara con calma, de pronto, notaron que Vivi se veía extrañada.

Ese hombre... Zoro, se me hace conocido- dijo Vivi mientras que se sujetaba el mentón pensativa -Mr Bushido...

¿Qué dijiste Vivi?- pregunto Chopper.

No, solo pensaba- dijo Vivi, Chopper le miro con calma mientras que miraba a la arena.

"Ese hombre... me es familiar"- pensaba Chopper.

En las gradas.

Roronoa Zoro, ¿No se te hace conocido?- preguntó Ussop a Sanji.

Si, ese pelos verdes se me hace muy familiar, ¿Por qué será?- se dijo Sanji mientras qué miraba la arena.

En ella.

Sabes muchacho, es una lastima que te haya tocado en mi contra, un genin contra un Jounin no es muy bueno- dijo Kankuro.

Je, ¿Eso crees? Pues entonces te llevaras una sorpresa?- dijo Zoro sonriendo.

¡Tu puedes Zoro!- grito Luffy, Zoro solo levanto la mano asintiendo.

Se tienen mucha confianza- dijo Sakura con calma.

¿Y tu que opinas Nami?- preguntó Ino.

Si Luffy cree en él, yo sé que ganara- dijo Nami con calma.

Je, el poder del amor no- dijo Ino con malicia, Nami solo le miro molesta.

No fastidies- dijo Nami mientras que Ino y Sakura se reían y Hinata solo negó con la cabeza.

Aun así, no le será sencillo, Kankuro es muy fuerte, acabo con dos esbirros de Orochimaru con rapidez- dijo Kiba con calma.

Aun así... nosotros tenemos la ventaja- dijo Sai.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó Kiba.

Es obvio, Kankuro salió solo con un pergamino de convocación, esta confiado en que Zoro es un genin... además, el no sabe casi nada de Zoro, y nosotros le informamos a Zoro lo suficiente para acabar con Kankuro- dijo Sai mientras que sonreía.

Por su bien, espero eso- dijo Shikamaru pensativo.

¡LISTOS! ¡EMPIECEN!- gritó el anunciador.

Zoro solo miraba a Kankuro con calma, Shikamaru y Kiba le habían explicado acerca de su manera de pelear, aunque no considero que fuera tan difícil, de todos modos, Kankuro estaba confiado en una victoria fácil. Por lo que tomo sus tres espadas y se empezó a preparar.

Bueno, para demostrarles que Buggy no será el único con una victoria rápida ¡Es hora de que conozcas a Karazu!- dijo Kankuro sonriendo, Zoro le miro con calma mientras que miraba a la marioneta.

"Hilos de chakra, si los corto podré deshacerme de él. Pero por lo que se, esa marioneta puede desarmarse... debo de tener cuidado con él"- pensó Zoro mientras que miraba a Karazu.

Acabare con él de una vez... – dijo Kankuro sonriendo mientras que Karazu se lanzaba contra Zoro, este solo miro a Karazu con calma.

Santoryu... ¡Oni Giri!- dijo Zoro lanzándose contra Karazu, pero Kankuro con un rápido movimiento de los hilos de chakra logró que Karazu se desarmara y esquivara el ataque de Zoro –Diablos.

Jum, ese espadachín tendrá problemas... –dijo Robin para si mientras que miraba a Zoro.

En otra parte de la arena.

¿Qué opinas Tashigui?- pregunto Smoker mientras que miraba la pelea.

Ese sujeto es fuerte, algo me dice que no perderá con facilidad- dijo Tashigui mirándole, Smoker sonrió levemente.

Vaya... se ve que te interesa... ¿Será acaso que te gusta?- preguntó en un tono burlón, a Tashigui se le subieron los colores al rostro.

No sea impertinente capitán, es solo interés profesional- dijo Tashigui sonrojada, Smoker solo se rió levemente.

¿Qué te parece muchacho? ¿Deseas rendirte?- dijo Kankuro mientras que de algunas partes de Karazu salieron cuchillas, que Zoro esquivaba de pura suerte.

"Rayos, es muy escurridizo... y no me puedo acercar sin que use esa cosa para alejarme... a menos que..."- pensó Zoro sonriendo

En la zona de los ninjas de Konoha.

Creo que Zoro ya planeo algo- dijo Nami con calma.

Espero que lo use pronto, que Kankuro puede llegar a matarlo si no se apura- dijo Shikamaru con seriedad.

¿Pero que no somos aliados?- pregunto Hinata.

Loo somos, pero a la hora de pelear... los ninjas de Suna tienden a hacerlo a muerte- dijo Lee preocupado.

Je, eso no importa, se que Zoro ganara- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

¿Cómo puedes confiar tanto en él?- preguntó Kiba extrañado.

Fácil... el es mi Nakama, igual que Nami- dijo Luffy quitándose su sombrero de paja y poniéndoselo a Nami, ella solo se sonrojo levemente mientras que sonreía.

Oye, ¿Qué no se supone que a él no le gusta que toquen su sombrero- preguntó Ino a Sakura en voz baja.

Bueno, ella es especial para él, es obvio que la trate distinto a los demás- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

En la pelea.

¡Tatsu Maki!- dijo Zoro mientras que estiraba sus manos y empezaba a girar ante la mirada de sorpresa de Kankuro ya que las cuchillas de Karazu fueron lanzadas por los aires, de pronto Zoro se detuvo -¡ONI GIRI!

Kankuro apenas y esquivo por los pelos el Santoryu de Zoro, y alcanzó a hacer un movimiento con las manos.

Diablos, no quería llegar a esto, pero si extiendo la pelea perderé la ventaja- dijo Kankuro mientras que Karazu aparecía detrás de Zoro y lo atrapaba dentro de él.

En la parte de Suna.

¡Kankuro no te pases de la raya no debes de matarlo!- le reclamo Temari, Buggy y Alvida le miraron.

Yo no creo que ese pelos verdes muera tan fácil- dijo Buggy con calma.

Ese hombre no solo es atractivo... es fuerte, sumamente fuerte... con un estilo que ningún ninja usa...- dijo Alvida sonriendo.

En la arena.

Je, eres mío, no temas chico, no te matare si te rindes... anda son solo dos palabras- dijo Kankuro sonriendo mientras que los miembros de Karazu se acercaban como cuchillas a unos agujeros del cuerpo de Karazu, con la obvia intención de perforar a quien estuviese en el interior.

¡RASHOMON!- se escucho desde el interior y Karazu se corto en dos direcciones, Zoro salió empuñando sus dos espadas, la tercera envainada y a gran velocidad se acerco a Kankuro.

¡Pero que diablos!- dijo Kankuro sorprendido.

¡Vamos Zoro!-gritó Luffy alegre.

¡Anda tu puedes!- gritaron Naruto y Nami... ella aun con el sombrero de Luffy puesto.

Nitoryu ¡USHU BARI! –exclamo Zoro mientras que lanzaba múltiples estocadas a gran velocidad sobre Kankuro, quien no logro esquivarlas y salió volando quedando inconscientes.

El público se quedo pasmado... y de pronto estallo en vítores.

¡EL GANADOR ES RORONOA ZORO!- dijo el anunciador mientras que Zoro iba a la zona de los de Konoha y algunos medicnin revisaban a Kankuro y lo llevaban a la enfermería.

En la zona de Konoha.

Increíble... derroto a Kankuro con rapidez- dijo Kiba impresionado.

Ya antes habían derrotado a Kankuro... pero solo habían sido ninjas de niveles altos o con líneas de sangre, ¿De que lugar salió ese sujeto?- se preguntó Shikamaru mientras que Zoro y Luffy se daban un palmada en las manos, Nami y Naruto le sonreían.

En la zona de Suna.

Kankuro... perdió contra un genin- dijo Temari con sorpresa.

Ya me lo imaginaba... se enfocan tanto en oponentes ninjas... que no están listos para pelear contra algo distinto- dijo Alvida, Temari le miro pensativa.

"Es cierto... la verdad es que solo hemos entrenado para derrotar a oponentes que manejen Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu, pero el estilo de ese tipo... es distinto a todo lo conocido"- pensó Temari.

En el palco.

Eso fue impresionante... ese genin de Konoha es muy fuerte- dijo el Señor Feudal, Gaara solo se veía pensativo.

"Es extraño, no sentí un gran chakra en él... es como si no perteneciera a este lugar"- pensó, hasta que sintió una mirada y volteó, Califa le miraba con una sonrisa, por lo que se sonrojo.

¿Pasa algo Kazekage sama?- preguntó Vivi.

No, no es nada... disculpen, debo usar el sanitario- dijo Gaara levantándose... pero cayendo en cuenta de que había olvidado el lugar donde se encontraba –He, ¿Cuál era la dirección?- dijo apenado.

Yo lo acompañare Kazekage sama... de todas maneras, es mi misión vigilar que su estancia sea agradable- dijo Califa sonriendo, Gaara solo se sonrojo aun mas.

"Rayos, yo que trataba de alejarme para refrescar mis ideas"- pensó Gaara, pero recuperando su actitud en el último momento –Gracias.

Ambos salieron y Vivi solo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Kaku solo suspiraba.

"Califa... en serió que eres el diablo"- pensó Kaku sonriendo.

En las gradas.

¡Ja, como si ese hombre pudiera derrotar a Zoro Aniki!- decía Franky riendo –Ja, en cuanto termine la primera ronda los buscare y les daré una pequeña sorpresa.

En el techo.

Ha mejorado... pero aun no es digno de ser un sirviente de dios... bueno, esperare un poco y me divertiré, aunque estos ninjas son muy aburridos- dijo Enel mientras que miraba la arena.

Mientras que una pelea entre un ninja de la Hierba y un ninja del Arroz se daba, el grupo de Konoha se encontraba reunido.

Bueno, recuerden que es probable que nos vuelva a tocar contra Suna, o que incluso sea contra nosotros, debemos procurar tener cuidado... ¿Alguno ha visto algo raro?- pregunto Shikamaru.

Por el momento no he notado nada extraño- dijo Ino.

Si... aunque es muy pronto para confiarnos- dijo Sakura con calma.

Bueno, ¡Ya quiero que llegue mi pelea!- decía Luffy emocionado.

¡Si, y será mas interesante si podemos volver a pelear!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Esos dos son incansables- dijo Nami sonriendo, Hinata asintió.

Ah, el amor... es una cosa tan hermosa- dijo Ino burlona, Nami y Hinata se sonrojaron mientras que los demás reían.

Oh, vamos Ino Preciosa... no las molestes- dijo Sai sonriendo mientras que Ino se sonrojaba, en eso entraron Kakashi y Anko.

Hey chicos, ¿Cómo va todo?- dijo Anko mientras que Kakashi solo levantaba la mano a modo de saludo.

Todo tranquilo, Chouji esta en la enfermería a causa de su pelea con un ninja de Suna, y Zoro derroto a Kankuro- dijo Sakura, Anko sonrió.

Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué te parece Kakashi? Uno de mis estudiantes derroto a un Jounin en combate, ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo?- preguntó Anko de manera coqueta, Kakashi solo seguía mirando su libro.

¿Hum? ¿Decías?- pregunto Kakashi, Anko solo suspiro.

Eres insufrible...- dijo Anko, cuando de pronto miro a Nami y sonrío -Hey Nami, ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

No, ¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada, hasta que Anko señalo sonriendo el sombrero de Luffy aun en su cabeza, Nami solo se sonrojo mientras que bajaba ligeramente el sombrero para cubrir su rostro.

¡PARTICIPANTES MONKEY D. LUFFY Y ROCK LEE PRESÉNTENSE A LA ARENA!- se escucho del anunciador.

¡Si es mi turno!- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

¡Bien! ¡Es hora de mostrar la flama de nuestra juventud Luffy kun!- dijo Lee sonriendo mientras que ambos se echaban a correr con dirección a la arena.

Hay Luffy- dijo Nami con cierta ternura mientras que Ino y Sakura solo cuchicheaban riendo.

En las afueras del estadio.

¿Pelearan dos ninjas de Konoha?- pregunto Karin que se cubría con una capa igual que sus compañeros.

Así lo parece, ¿Te trae recuerdos Sasuke kun?- dijo Suigetsu sonriendo.

Calla- dijo Sasuke entrando a la arena –procuren no llamar la atención.

Lo intentare Sasuke sama- dijo Juugo sonriendo.

En otra parte de la ciudad.

Me imagino que Robin Chan debe de estar divirtiéndose- dijo un joven con un sombrero parecido al sombrero vaquero.

Je, solo espera a que ella te escuche Ace, sabes que no le gusta que le trates tan familiarmente- dijo Bon Clay riendo.

Vamos, ten un poco de sentido del humor- dijo Ace riendo mientras que caminaban.

En otra parte.

¿Quién vigila al Kazekage?- pregunto Crocodile.

Es una mujer, la llaman Califa, según los reportes, es sumamente hábil- dijo una mujer bastante voluptuosa.

Buen trabajo Miss Double Finger, dile a Mr 1 que se prepare- dijo Crocodile mientras que Miss Double Finger hacía una reverencia y se iba.

¿Pronto entraremos en acción?- preguntó una chica, Crocodile asintió mientras que una mujer rubia se acercaba a ellos.

Aun así, la traición de Miss All Sunday nos podría causar problemas, he estado revisando la zona y parece que esta en la capital.

Miss Golden Week, Miss Valentine, estén preparadas- dijo Crocodile, ambas asintieron mientras que Crocodile sonreía –Será divertido lo que pase.

Continuara...

Me tarde bastante, y no me quedo como lo esperaba, pero bueno... estoy planeando una pelea mas larga en el caso de Lee y Luffy, mas por que de Lee si sabe mas de las técnicas del grupo, en el próximo, espero poner ya algo de Zoro / Robin, además de que ya pondré algo mas de Luffy / Nami, je, además de que pondré algunos problemas de Gaara con respecto a Califa.

Suerte a todos.


	14. Capitulo 11

**Mezclando mundos.**

Capitulo 11:

Lee y Luffy llegaron a la arena con rapidez, mientras que Luffy solo se estiraba un poco Lee hacía flexiones .

Parecen emocionados- dijo Kiba algo extrañado.

Je, es que le comente a Lee sobre mi encuentro con Luffy y... bueno el lleva deseando retar a Luffy a combatir- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Saben, a veces pienso que están locos- dijo Shikamaru.

En la zona donde estaba el señor feudal.

"¡Ese chico! ¡Lo conozco! ¡No sé de donde pero lo conozco!"- pensaba Vivi al ver a Luffy.

El... el es muy familiar- dijo Chopper mientras que miraba a Luffy fijamente.

En la arena.

¡Y AHORA EL COMBATE! ¡ROCK LEE VS MONKEY D LUFFY! ¡EMPIECEN!

Bien, Luffy san, ahora me demostraras de que estas hecho- dijo Lee con seguridad.

Je, solo espero que me puedas seguir... ¡Gomu gomu no... pistol!- dijo Luffy mientras que empezaba con su ataque, Lee apenas y esquivo el golpe.

¡KONOHA SENPU!- exclamo Lee mientras que se lanzaba contra Luffy, este recibió el impacto de Lee, pero solo se estiro y consiguió contraatacar.

¡GOMU GOMU NO... BAZOOKA!- el ataque de Luffy impacto en Lee con tal fuerza que este salío volando contra el muro.

¡Lee!- dijeron los ninjas de Konoha, pero Lee solo se levanto entre el polvo sonriendo.

Ese fue.. un buen golpe- dijo Lee con una sonrisa.

Veo que eres muy resistente... no por nada eres un chunin- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

En las gradas.

Vaya, este se ve como un combate muy interesante- dijo el señor Feudal, Vivi solo miraba a la arena.

Chopper... ¿Te es familiar lo que esta pasando?- preguntó Vivi.

Si, siento que ya viví esto alguna vez... ese chico... Luffy, siento la misma afinidad con el que la que sentí cuando conocí a Sanji y a Ussop- dijo Chopper mientras que lo miraba.

En otra parte.

¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Veo que Luffy nichan no ha perdido su toque pese a todo! ¡Ese chico de las cejas encrespadas no podra hacer mucho en su contra!- decía Franky mientras que se reía y la gente le miraba raro.

Mami, ¿Por qué ese hombre esta en calzones?- preguntó una niña.

Solo no le miras hija- dijo la señora.

En otro lugar... afuera de la Arena.

¿Así que hay nuevas promesas de Konoha eh? Vaya, ¿No te trae nostalgia eso?- pregunto un hombre de piel azulada con un traje negro y nubes rojas.

Calla Kisame, recuerda nuestra misión- dijo otro, Kisame solo sonrío.

Ya lo sé Itachi, atrapar al Biju de las 9 colas, je, además de asesinar al señor Feudal y secuestrar a su linda hija, ¿Por que Paine habrá decidido eso último?- se pregunto Kisame.

No es nuestro trabajo preguntar por que, alguna razón tendrá- dijo Itachi mientras que el y Kisame se infiltraban a la arena.

En otra parte del lugar.

Gaara y Califa se dirigían al palco. Gaara seguía bastante sonrojado, mas por que como Califa iba al frente, no podía evitar mirar a su zona posterior, pese a sus intentos por ver para otro lado.

"Diablos, ¿Por qué tiene que contonearse tanto al caminar? No es que me queje pero.. ¡Por que tiene que moverse así!"- pensaba Gaara sonrojado.

¿Kazekage sama?- preguntó Califa.

¿Hu? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Gaara con sorpresa.

Le estaba diciendo que ya llegamos al palco- dijo Califa y Gaara se percato de que era cierto, y el ni siquiera se había percatado, Califa le sonrió mientras que Gaara volvía a su asiento.

¿Todo bien Kazekage sama?- pregunto el señor Feudal.

Si, sin problemas... ¿Pero que ha pasado?- pregunto al ver la estela de polvo.

Es un gran combate- dijo el Señor feudal, Gaara solo miraba la arena.

En ella.

Bien Luffy kun, eres el tercero con quien tendré que quitarme las pesas, eso quiere decir que peleare con todo- dijo Lee mientras que empezaba a quitarse las pesas de los pies.

¿Eh? ¿Llevabas peso?- pregunto Luffy con extrañeza.

Oh vaya, Luffy esta en problemas- dijo Ino mientras que les miraba.

¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Nami aun con el sombrero de paja puesto.

Lee mostrara toda su velocidad... será muy interesante, ya que se le prohibió usar el Omote Renge y el Ura Renge, tratara de derrotar a Luffy atacándole con todo- dijo Sakura con calma.

Luffy...- susurro Nami con algo de temor, en eso Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro.

Tranquila, algo me dice que el ganara- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Zoro y Sai asintieron junto con Hinata.

Ellos dos son muy parecidos, es por eso que lo suponemos- dijo Hinata refiriéndose a Luffy y Naruto.

Nami le sonrió mientras que miraba a la arena.

En las gradas.

Ese chico se ve prometedor- dijo Suigetsu mientras que miraba a Luffy -¿Y tu que opinas arpía?- preguntó con burla a Karin, esta solo frunció el ceño.

No me fastidies reptil- dijo Karin molesta, Suigetsu solo se rió con algo de suavidad.

Ya dejen de pelear- dijo Sasuke mientras que Juugo sonreía.

"Si no fuera por que sé que se envenenarían en cuanto pudieran, juraría que esos dos se atraen" pensó Juugo ahogando una risa y guardándose sus pensamientos, no quería tener que escuchar reclamos por algún comentario.

"Ese chico... para poder pelear al nivel de Lee debe de tener un gran talento, pero ni con el Sharingan puedo ver que clase de jutsu ocupa para estirarse"- pensó Sasuke mientras que a su lado Karin y Suigetsu seguían peleándose ante la mirada divertida de Juugo –Ya dejen de jugar como una pareja y presten atención al torneo- dijo molesto y divertido a la vez.

Karin y Suigetsu solo le miraron con un leve enrojecimiento.

No bromees con eso Sasuke, yo jamás haría pareja voluntaria con este esperpento de mujer- dijo Suigetsu enfadado, Karin le gruño.

Lo mismo digo pseudo reptil andrógino-dijo Karin algo roja.

"Ese par son el uno para el otro... sino se matan primero"- pensó divertido Juugo y al ver a Sasuke, pudo notar que apoyaba su noción.

En la parte alta.

Ese chico de verde... sería un excelente sirviente para un Dios de mi nivel... es una suerte que el mugiwara no mate... solo necesita una pulida- dijo Enel sonriendo.

Luffy estaba sorprendido, justo después de que Lee se quitara las pesas, se empezó a mover a una velocidad tal, que se hizó invisible a sus ojos, por desgracia sus golpes y patadas no lo eran.

Rayos, ¡GOMU GOMU NO... GATORINGUN!- exclamo lanzando cientos de golpes, pero Lee los estaba esquivando.

¡Es muy veloz!- dijo Nami asombrada.

Si, ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez- dijo Naruto.

Tranquila Nami, Lee sabe controlarse, no creo que le hagá mucho daño a "tu" Luffy- dijo Ino resaltando el tu, Nami no le presto mucha atención, aunque se sonrojo levemente.

Luffy puede vencerlo... aunque creo que tendrá que emplearse un poco mas a fondo- dijo Zoro con calma –No por nada el es el capitán de este equipo.

Es cierto, el puede lograrlo- dijo Nami mientras que sujetaba el sombrero de paja.

EN la arena.

Bien, es fuerte, rápido y veloz, de no ser por mi elasticidad ya estaría en el suelo... pero un momento, si logro detenerle... –se dijo Luffy y sonrío.

¡Bien Luffy kun! ¡Vamos a acabar esto!- dijo Lee sonriendo, hasta que vio a Luffy en una posición extraña... además de que su color se había vuelto rozado y empezaba a sacar vapor.

GIA... SEKANDO...- dijo Luffy antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad... tal que Lee no lo pudo ver -¡GOMU GOMU NO... JET PISOTORU!- grito Luffy cuando un golpe llameante golpeo a Lee y literalmente lo hizó salir de la arena inconsciente.

¡Luffy te excediste!- grito Nami entrando a la arena y sorrajandole un soberano coscorrón que Luffy quedo de cabeza en el piso.

El anunciador y los presentes solo miraban con sorpresa la escena, el silenció se hizo presente mientras que el grupo de Konoha iba a ver como estaba Lee, este ya se estaba levantando, aparentemente Luffy si se contubo.

Auch... yo... no puedo... más- dijo Lee con dificultad desde la pared que había traspasado.

¿Por qué me pegas Nami? Si me contuve- dijo Luffy con unos sendos lagrimones en el rostro, ya se le había pasado el efecto del Gia Sekando y ahora se sobaba el chipote.

Es por que pudiste haberlo matado... ha, que se le puede hacer, tu eres así y nada te cambía- dijo Nami con una leve sonrisa.

En la parte alta el anunciador hablaba con el señor feudal, después de eso se acerco a donde era su lugar.

¡EL GANADOR DE ESTE ENCUENTRO ES MONKEY D LUFFY!- exclamo el anunciador mientras que el publico elevaba varios vitorees.

Vaya, ese chico es increíble, aunque creo que exagero, pero lo hizo muy bien- dijo Robin sonriendo.

El grupo de Konoha llevo a un maltrecho Lee a la enfermería mientras que Anko increpaba a Luffy también.

Luffy, se que es un torneo y que te gusta ganar, pero recuerda que también debemos de verificar si hay Akatsukis o miembros de Baroque Works aquí, además, no es bueno dejar paralítico a un compañero- dijo Anko algo molesta.

Lo siento- dijo Luffy algo apenado, Lee, desde una camilla solo sonrío.

Tranquilo Luffy kun, son gajes del ofició... pero ten por seguro que yo ganare la próxima vez- dijo Lee desde la camilla, este solo asintió sonriendo, de pronto algo le cubrió la cabeza.

Creo que te vez mucho mejor con el Luffy- dijo Nami sonriendo, Luffy no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo.

Bueno... yo creo que a ti se te ve mejor- dijo Luffy en voz baja, aunque Nami le escucho y solo se sonrojo, ante la mirada divertida de Anko.

Vaya con estos dos, si que van apresurados- dijo Anko sonriendo.

Zoro solo les miraba sonriendo y Sakura e Ino solo hacían comentarios burlones para molestarlos.

Como se deben de hacer unas reparaciones a la arena, se otorgara un receso de 2 horas, ¡Esperemos que no se aburran!- dijo el comentarista.

En las gradas.

Bien, es mi turno, je, es hora de que me reencuentre con mis nakamas- dijo Franky haciendo su clásica pose ante la mirada de pena del público.

Ya vez lo que causan las drogas hija- dijo una señora a su niña, que solo miraba a Franky riendo.

Continuara...

Disculpen la tardanza para un capitulo corto, pero he tenido algunos líos, y no he podido continuarla, pero espero tener el siguiente mas rápido, je, en este solo puse la lucha de Luffy y Lee, y la aparición de Itachi.

En el proximo, espero ya poner un reencuentro entre Franky y los chicos, pero también Baroque Works se pondrá en movimiento, además, pienso poner un pequeño momento Robin/Zoro/Tashigi, no sé, quizás algo mas de LuNa y un poco de NaruHina, je soy un romántico sin remedió, pronto continuare la penúltima parte de Hormonas.

Suerte


	15. Nota

**NOTA MEZCLANDO MUNDOS**

Bien, he visto que desean que siga este fic, pero después de leerlo… pues vi que esta repleto de agujeros, además, de seguirlo como estaba no podría quedar conforme, por lo que he decidido hacer una versión remasterizada de este fic que incluirá muchos cambios.

Se anexaran personajes de ambas series que deseaba meter desde antes y le daré un poco de mas lógica metiendo a mi Pandaman… alias Axel, ya que como recordaran es un fic multiversal

Por lo que esperen a ver la nueva versión.

Obviamente, algunas escenas se repetirán, pero con los cambios que habrán, ni siquiera lo notaran.

Eso si, si desean ver alguna cosa no duden en decírmelo que tratare de ser lo mas accesible posible.

Gracias


End file.
